Até as últimas consequências
by Crik Snape
Summary: Movidos por impulsos, por desejos, pela atração... Movidos pela sede de prazer! Foi assim que eles decidiram que se amavam, e que viveriam juntos a todo custo. Dr/Hr
1. Capítulo 1

**Nome da Fic:** Até as ultmas consequências

**Autora:** Crik Snape

**Gênero:** romance/drama

**Shipper:** Draco/Hermione

**Classificação:** Nc-17

**Tipo:** concluída

**Ano:** novembro de 2008

**Postada no FFnet em:** abril de 2010

* * *

_**Resumo:**__ As coisas nem sempre terminam da forma esperada, e para eles o desfecho daquela história iria muito além do desejado. Movidos por impulsos, por desejos, pela atração... Movidos pela sede de prazer e pela necessidade de viver um sentimento que jamais esperariam nutrir um pelo o outro... Foi assim que a relação deles ganhou forma e sentido. Foi assim que eles decidiram que se amavam e que iriam viver juntos a todo custo. _

_O que eles simplesmente não esperavam era que pudessem agir tão desmedidamente por esse amor._

* * *

_Esta fic foi escrita especialmente para o **Amigo Secreto 2008**, dedicada exclusivamente à **Serena Black**, minha amiga secreta. Postada originalmente no site **Floreios e Borrões**._

____________ _

_**-- Amigro Secreto 2008 --**_

Foi uma iniciativa muito interessante, partida de um grupo de ficwriters sedentos por algo que pudesse uni-los ainda mais. Este grupo era, e permanece sendo, formado por:

**Crik Snape**, **Ju Fernandes**,** Artemis Granger**, **Claus**, **Serena Black**, **Imogen** e **Maris**. Deste projeto nasceram ótimas fics, escritas especialmente para seus respectivos amigos secretos. Minha fic presente foi escrita pela minha grande e melhor amiga** Ju Fernandes**, intitulada **Apenas Meros Detalhes**.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Até as Últimas Consequências**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1 **_

**00:30, 14 de novembro, sábado, apartamento**

Pressionou a faca sobre o tomate mais uma vez, ainda mais firme do que das vezes anteriores, retirando mais uma fatia finíssima para, logo em seguida, retirar muitas outras iguais àquela. Estava visivelmente irritada, seus atos rudes naquela cozinha demonstravam isto perfeitamente bem. Soltou um suspiro cansado, levando para longe uma mecha de seus cachos que insistia em cair diante de sua visão, com as costas da mesma mão que segurava a faca. Sentiu dois pares de olhos grudados em si. Ele estava irritando-a mais do que o normal.

- Por que foi mesmo que nós voltamos mais cedo, Granger? – ouviu-o dizer-lhe, quebrando o silêncio quase constrangedor que havia entre eles.

Estavam no pequeno apartamento que dividiam em uma cidade interiorana da Inglaterra. _Sounthend_ não era o melhor lugar para se viver, nem tão pouco o lugar em que eles gostariam de estar, mas não havia opções para eles. Estavam em tempos de guerra, eram membros importantes da Ordem e precisavam de um lar suficientemente seguro. Na realidade, aquele apartamento não era completamente desprezível dessa forma, recebiam muitas visitas ali e era onde passavam a maior parte do tempo.

- Você não precisava ter vindo, Malfoy. – respondeu áspera a ele, dedicando-se quase completamente ao sanduíche natural que preparava - Poderia ter ficado com as suas garotas.

Draco revirou os olhos diante do comentário, terminando de lavar as últimas folhas de alface. Estampou o seu tão costumeiro sorrio no canto dos lábios, o mesmo que deixava Hermione terrivelmente fascinada e o mesmo que esboçava em casos de puro deboche. Mudaram-se para aquele apartamento há cerca de três anos e meio, assim que terminaram os estudos em Hogwarts e assim que a guerra havia explodido catastroficamente no mundo bruxo, obrigando muitas pessoas a escolherem definitivamente o lado em que desejariam lutar. Draco tivera possibilidades diante de si, poderia ter escolhido lutar ao lado das trevas, como havia sido orientado desde muito pequeno, mas havia sido capaz de perceber a tempo o quanto aquela escolha seria errônea, desistindo da mesma e optando por se juntar à Ordem, onde seria bem mais reconhecido e, por mais incrível que parecesse, respeitado.

- Minhas garotas? – riu divertido, aproximando-se dela e ajudando-a com o sanduíche, detestava os métodos de vida trouxa que ela fazia tanta questão de aplicar à própria vida deles. - Elas só queriam uma rodada a mais de bebida, Hermione.

- Você perdeu a oportunidade de levar uma delas pra cama, Draco. – atiçou-o, suas expressões estavam irritadiças, não havia nenhum sorriso ou mesmo demonstrações de divertimento.

- Eu não me importo. – respondeu a ela, seu sorriso faceiro brincando distraidamente no canto de seus lábios.

Não havia amizade alguma entre eles, apenas um sentimento de cumplicidade e um tipo de relação improvável que nem mesmo eles saberiam definir. Há muito haviam deixado de se detestar como nos tempos de Hogwarts, quando os princípios básicos de cada um deles falava mais alto em todas as situações possíveis. Hoje, se tratavam com um tipo de respeito e consideração mútua, sem xingamentos e ofensas, sem olhares superiores e sem manifestações de preconceito por questões de sangue. Haviam, finalmente, percebido o quando podiam ser mais parecidos um com o outro do que imaginavam.

Hermione fitou-o de soslaio por alguns instantes, observando-o curvado sobre a pia com os cotovelos apoiados contra a mesma, os cabelos loiros aparados reluzindo o tipo de brilho que a encantava profundamente, os olhos azul acinzentados vagando pelos azulejos e emanando um tipo de divertimento que ela desconhecia. Era uma madrugada incrivelmente quente e visualizá-lo vestindo apenas uma camiseta regata e uma calça jeans azul desbotada parecia a sua visão perfeita do paraíso. Draco era realmente encantador, sua beleza extrapolava todos os limites possíveis, até mesmo os da razão. Era algo espontâneo e do qual Draco fazia questão de usar a seu favor.

_Quando havia sido mesmo que ele se transformara em um homem tão atraente?_ Ainda tinha viva em sua mente as lembranças do sonserino magricela e irritante que adorava ofendê-la pelos corredores e inferiorizá-la desmedidamente, quando ainda eram meros estudantes em uma escola bruxa aplicada.

Observou-o remexer distraidamente em alguns copos sobre a pia, seu meio sorriso estendendo-se por toda a extensão de seus lábios. Sabia que ele diria algo agora, e que iria constrangê-la profundamente.

Desviou seus olhares dele e focou-os novamente no trabalho que voltava a executar sobre a pia, queria estar a mais distraída possível quando a voz rouca dele ecoasse novamente muito próxima de seus ouvidos.

- Você sabe que eu não quero qualquer uma na minha cama, Granger.

Previu que isto aconteceria, Draco vinha fazendo isto com ela muito freqüentemente. Sentiu seu corpo todo queimar diante das recordações que invadiam sem permissão alguma sua mente, transportando-a para as lembranças mais recentes que tinha do loiro. Ruborizou de leve e, sem conseguir evitar, afundou sua faca sobre os legumes impiedosamente o bastante para que errasse o alvo e cortasse o próprio dedo. Sentiu a ardência sobre o local, retirando o dedo dali rapidamente e fitando o estrago que havia feito com seu desleixe. Era inevitável não sentir-se desconfortável diante dos fatos e sabia que ele fazia tudo isto de propósito, queria obrigá-la a não esquecer, de forma alguma, o quanto estavam diretamente ligados agora.

Suspirou irritada com sua reação tão incrivelmente ridícula diante das palavras dele, foi quando Draco se endireitou ao lado dela e puxou-a para próximo, visualizando o corte que ela havia feito em seu dedo. Antes que Hermione pudesse protestar ou impedi-lo, Draco capturou o dedo dela e levou-o em direção à sua boca, pressionando seus lábios sobre o corte e deixando que seus olhares caíssem de encontro aos dela, que estavam assustados.

Aquela atitude havia sido imprevisível para ela, e não entendia muito do que ele estava fazendo. Estancar o sangue que escorria de seu dedo com os próprios lábios não parecia algo apreciador para ela, mas aquele contato havia sido suficientemente forte para que muitos do seus pêlos se arrepiassem e causassem um tipo de euforia tão bem conhecida em seu estômago.

A troca de olhares que estavam mantendo era tão profunda a ponto de Hermione poder, até mesmo, ler muito dos pecados de Draco, assim como ele parecia conseguir penetrar sua mente e tomar conhecimento de muitas das dúvidas que a atormentavam internamente. Não era algo que eles faziam por realmente desejarem, era espontâneo na verdade. Era um tipo de capacidade que haviam adquirido desde que estiveram tão próximos, há algum tempo atrás, quando descobriram que eram capazes de manterem uma relação diferente da que havia entre eles e de qualquer outra que pudessem imaginar ser possível existir entre duas pessoas de personalidades tão fortes e diferenças tão visíveis.

Com um meio sorriso audacioso esboçado nos lábios, Draco afastou o dedo de Hermione de seus lábios e ergueu-o a altura de sua face, segurando a mão dela pelo punho. Hermione estava estupefata diante da cena, sem qualquer tipo de reação, e ele parecia perceber isto perfeitamente bem.

- Você não devia brincar com essas coisas, sabia? – disse a ela, sorrindo agora largamente e percebendo que havia conseguido estancar o sangue no dedo dela. – Ou então a cozinha simplesmente não é o seu lugar.

- Por que fez isso? - indagou curiosa, ameaçando alargar um sorriso nos lábios - Por acaso você tem presas ai, e eu nunca reparei nelas?

- Eu só quis ajudar.

Vê-lo dizer isto, causou um tipo de desconforto ainda maior em seu estômago, adorava a forma educada e, muitas vezes, doce, com que ele se dirigia a ela, era um tipo de tratamento que ele sempre negara.

- Obrigada. – respondeu quase sussurrante, sem conseguir desfazer o contato visual que havia entre eles, apenas retirando sua mão do domínio dele. - Não teria sido mais fácil se...

Antes mesmo que pudesse terminar seu questionamento, Draco retirou sua própria varinha do bolso traseiro de sua calça e apontou-a para o dedo dela, murmurando um feitiço mudo e observando o corte cicatrizar no mesmo instante, sem deixa marcas algumas de que havia existido. Hermione sorriu fracamente, era sobre aquele método que ela iria sugerir em sua fala interrompida. Fitou-o novamente, desfazendo os traços do leve sorriso que havia esboçado em seus lábios e observando a expressão marota de Draco.

- Eu gosto de inovar, Granger. – sorriu para ela, afastando-se e apoiando-se contra a pia, enquanto vasculhava nos bolsos de sua calça pelos seus maços de cigarro, um tipo de vicio que se repudiava por ter, agora. - E você tinha deixado de ser tão irritante desse jeito, sabia?

Ouviu-a suspirar irritada com seu último comentário quando, no mesmo instante, alcançou sua carteira de cigarros e retirou um dos cigarros dali, depositando-o sobre os lábios entreabertos. Precisava do isqueiro agora e não fazia a mínima idéia de onde o havia posto.

Aquela noite poderia ser dada por encerrada, na verdade, não havia mais resquícios algum de que ela havia valido a pena. Uma festa trouxa mal sucedida, bebidas em exagero que ainda pareciam fazer efeito em seus organismos, tudo faria um grande sentido agora se não estivessem tão irritados. Hermione encostou seu quadril contra a pia e abocanhou um grande pedaço do sanduíche natural que havia acabado de preparar, suspirando pesadamente e deixando que sentisse apenas o gosto das alfaces, do pão e tomates, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes e limpando qualquer pensamento raivoso que estivesse surgindo em sua mente.

Ainda neste ato, Hermione ouviu o ruído fraco do isqueiro de Draco e, logo em seguida, sentiu a fumaça altamente tóxica invadir suas narinas, precisando conter uma tosse que ameaçava desprender-se de sua garganta. Mastigou toda a porção de sanduíche que havia em sua boca, engolindo-a em seco. Ouviu passos pesados aproximando-se de si, e cada vez mais próximos. Antes que pudesse abrir os olhos e fitar quem quer que estivesse vindo em sua direção, sentiu dois lábios úmidos selarem um beijo rápido em seus lábios, enquanto mãos acariciava-lhe os cabelos de forma suave.

- Eu estou indo dormir, Mione. – uma voz rouca soou ao pé de seu ouvido, baixo para que somente ela escutasse. – Nós conversamos melhor amanhã, certo?!

E um novo beijo rápido foi depositado contra seus lábios, assim como mais algumas leves caricias foram feitas em seus cabelos. Hermione abriu os olhos no momento em que ele já se afastava dela, permitindo que apenas uma rápida troca de olhares fosse feita entre ela e Harry. Ainda sentia a irritação angustiante bombeando seu sangue de forma frenética por suas veias, de modo que parecia querer explodir diante da raiva que estava sentindo dele.

- Vocês discutiram de novo, Granger? – Draco indagou a ela, tragando mais uma vez em seu cigarro e deixando que a fumaça escapasse devagar por entre seus lábios, sem fitá-la ainda.

- Isso é alguma novidade pra você? – respondeu a ele retoricamente, observando-o e percebendo que ele havia estado ali o tempo inteiro.

- Nem um pouco. – deixou que um sorriso faceiro escapasse de seus lábios, tragando mais algumas vezes antes de prosseguir. - Eu só queria entender por que vocês ainda estão juntos.

- Por favor, não comece. – pediu manhosamente a ele, tudo o que menos precisava era escutá-lo gabar-se de si mesmo, obrigando-a a remoer muitas das lembranças que relutava para conter.

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes a mais, cada um preso ao seu próprio momento de distração, seus pensamentos vagando serenamente por muitas das lembranças que afloravam em cada um deles. Foi o momento perfeito para que Hermione deixasse que sua visão recaísse sobre o loiro a sua frente novamente, observando-o atentamente e da forma tão critica como costumava fazer. Cada pequeno detalhe, cada pequeno traço facial e físico, nada disso passava despercebido pelos seus olhos. Adorava admirá-lo dessa forma, sem o menor tipo de precaução ou temor por ser pega no flagra. Suas constatações, a cada vez que se perdia dessa forma sobre a fisionomia do sonserino, eram sempre profundas e extremamente atormentadoras, era inevitável não admitir a si mesma o quanto ele era infinitamente atraente. Os cabelos recentemente aparados, o brilho que reluzia dos mesmos, era fascinante a tonalidade loira deles, a mesma de sua barba que agora ela reparava estar por fazer. Suspirou ainda mais profundamente, um tipo de desabafo por querer tocá-lo e não ter a mínima certeza se poderia fazer isto.

- Discutiram por ciúmes de novo, Granger? – perguntou a ela, tragando uma nova vez e despejando toda a fumaça bem diante da face dela, obrigando-a a fechar os olhos e conter mais tosses.

- Talvez. – respondeu duvidosamente, afastando toda a fumaça para longe de si com as mãos.

- Você não precisa passar por isso. – disse a ela, sério, aproximando-se agora bem mais do que em qualquer outro momento anterior.

Qualquer tipo de aproximação ousada demais como aquela era motivo para que Hermione se sentisse extremamente desconfortável e precisasse relutar com seus indesejáveis impulsos de querer tê-lo ainda mais próximo do que poderia. A parte desagradável de dividir aquele apartamento com Draco era o fato de que estar perto dele era um tipo de tentação inadmissível para ela e, ao mesmo tempo, impossível de não ser levada em consideração. Draco colou seu corpo ao dela, segurando-a pela cintura com apenas uma mão já que a outra estava ocupada mantendo o seu cigarro aceso entre os dedos. Roçou sua face de leve contra a face dela, roçando, conseqüentemente, sua barba não-feita e eriçando muitos dos pêlos dela, era uma forma nova de atiçá-la que ele havia acabado de descobrir.

Harry deveria estar bem longe dali agora, deitado no quarto que era dele e de Hermione, e era exatamente por ter essa certeza que ela permitiu que Draco ousasse daquela forma. Sentiu-o mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha de forma provocativa, enquanto alisava audaciosamente sua barriga por baixo de sua blusa, sua mão tão macia tentando invadir sua calça jeans de forma petulante.

Suas respirações começavam a se tornar ofegantes com aquela simples aproximação e sabiam que se quisessem poderiam extrapolar todos os limites novamente, da forma como eles já haviam experimentado fazer antes. Correr riscos sempre foi algo com a qual ela esteve acostumada, mas não era algo que estimava verdadeiramente, principalmente quando agindo de maneira espontânea. Sentiu a respiração do louro colidir sensualmente contra sua face e sabia que ele diria algo agora. Fechou os olhos, apoiando cada uma de suas mãos sobre os ombros dele, ainda sentindo o roçar da barba do rapaz em suas bochechas, e esperou pacientemente até que ele desse continuidade ao diálogo iniciado anteriormente. Não importaria o que ele viesse a dizer, estava decidida a dar qualquer tipo de atenção a ele e, se necessário, retribuir-lhe da forma que mais achasse conveniente.

- Ele não é a pessoa certa pra você. – disse ele, muito próximo ao ouvido dela, sua voz soando rouca e provocativa.

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio, sentindo apenas as mordiscadas leves que ele dava em seu pescoço, acariciando-a cada vez mais atrevidamente por baixo de sua blusa e brincando distraidamente com o cós de sua calça. Ela sabia bem quais eram as reais intenções dele, e resumia-se basicamente em desnorteá-la de prazer e excitação o suficiente para que ela cedesse a ele _novamente. _O que ele queria dizer com seu noivo não ser a pessoa certa para ela? Quem ele era para querer opinar a respeito de seu relacionamento com Harry? Talvez o sonserino ousado com quem ela se relacionou _uma vez apenas_ e que estava prestes a _repetir_ a experiência. O sonserino que conseguia, no menor dos contatos ousados, transportá-la para uma realidade onde podia apenas entregar-se de todas as formas possíveis aos pensamentos mais pervertidos e às sensações inebriantes ao extremo que a invadia sem permissão alguma.

- E quem seria? – perguntou a ele, sentindo sua voz fraca pelo tempo em que permaneceu em silêncio, ecoando diretamente no ouvido dele e provocando-lhe uma corrente de arrepios que ia desde os pêlos da nuca até os do baixo ventre, o que foi o suficiente para excitá-lo por definitivo. - Posso saber?

Aquele tipo de pergunta tinha apenas uma resposta para ele, e estava na ponta de sua língua, desde o primeiro instante em que percebeu que ela era capaz de proporcionar-lhe os maiores prazeres que já havia sentido com alguém, alguma vez antes. Um tipo de descoberta que o perturbava terrivelmente, não era o tipo de sentimento que deveria nutrir por ela, sabia perfeitamente bem disso.

- Eu sou a pessoa ideal pra você, Granger. – respondeu a ela, sua voz baixa o bastante para que se tornasse até mesmo inaudível.

Hermione sentiu as águas se tornarem turvas nas profundezas de seus sentimentos e pensamentos, ainda precisava acostumar-se com a sinceridade das palavras que Draco lhe dirigia, mesmo sabendo que ele não era digno de confiança alguma. Apenas o fato de ouvi-lo se referir a ela dessa maneira era suficiente para que ela acreditasse que ele poderia mesmo ter se tornado uma pessoa melhor do que sempre fora em tempos de Hogwarts.

- Eu realmente queria que você fosse... – sussurrou próxima à curva do pescoço dele, abraçando-o firmemente e sentindo a retribuição pelo abraço. - Mas você não é, Draco.

Talvez aquelas fossem as palavras mais difíceis que já houvesse precisado dizer a alguém, mas era um tipo de verdade incontestável. Sentiu uma pontada forte em seu peito, sabia que não havia ferido os sentimentos dele com a rudeza de suas verdades, mas os seus sentimentos pareciam estar em frangalhos, agora.

- Você nunca vai saber se não me der uma chance, Granger. – não iria desistir fácil de seus objetivos.

Mesmo indesejavelmente, Draco afastou seu corpo do dela o bastante para que apenas se fitassem. Aproveitou a oportunidade e tragou novamente em seu cigarro, mandando a fumaça para bem longe dela dessa vez.

- Nós já tivemos uma chance, Draco. – disse a ele, certo tom de irritação em sua voz.

Ele teria se esquecido disso? Estaria ignorando este fato?

- Não, eu digo uma chance de verdade, agora. – fitou-a profundamente, esperando por algum tipo de reação dela que demonstrasse alguma aceitação quanto a sua idéia.

Hermione respirou fundo por alguns instantes sentindo um desconforto ainda maior. Não resistiria a ele nem mesmo se desejasse, era tentador demais ouvi-lo sugerir algo como uma nova chance, mesmo quando a culpa por ter traído Harry a invadia de forma absurda, sufocando-a aos poucos, e sabia que chegaria um momento em que não suportaria mais essa situação.

Separou-se dele em um ato rude, focando toda a cozinha com seus olhares vagos e extremamente inexpressivos. Draco não parecia abalado com absolutamente nada, ao menos não externamente. Hermione o visualizou tragar o seu cigarro mais uma vez e sentiu um tipo de necessidade até então desconhecida por ingerir toda aquela toxidade. Alcançou o cigarro dos dedos de Draco e depositou-os sobre seus próprios lábios, sugando o máximo que conseguiu. Foi inevitável não conter uma tosse, seu organismo ainda precisaria se acostumar com aquele tipo de droga.

Draco sorriu diante da atitude de Hermione, puxando-a para próximo e beijando-a nos lábios demoradamente, sem invasões de línguas, apenas um beijo firme. Havia se passado tanto tempo desde o último beijo deles que temiam não lembrarem mais do gosto um do outro.

Lembranças surgiram atormentadoras em suas mentes, em um ritmo exagerado, sem que eles pudessem impedi-las de se firmarem em torno do momento.

Separando os lábios por um breve espaço de tempo, Draco sentiu a necessidade de dizer-lhe algo que parecia engasgado dentro de si, um desejo que estivera adormecido em seu peito e agora mostrava-se vivo dentro de si.

- Você vai ser muito infeliz com o Potter... – ouviu-o dizer-lhe entre beijos - E quando perceber isso, você vai vir atrás de mim.

Era algum tipo de profecia? Hermione esperava, sinceramente, que não, mesmo que seu íntimo gritasse por sim.

_**Flash Back**_

_**23:45, sexta-feira, 6 de novembro, uma semana atrás, apartamento**_

_Um_ _dia cansativo como qualquer outro, uma sexta-feira de puro tédio e trabalhos extras do Ministério que Hermione havia trazido para casa. Dos três, ela era a única que mantinha um trabalho respeitável no Ministério, algo como um estágio temporário como aurora. Harry e Draco haviam optado por apenas prestar serviços à Ordem, sem se envolverem em casos maiores que não fossem a caça incessante pelo Lord das Trevas. Quanto aos comensais, Hermione e os demais aurores poderiam se encarregar perfeitamente bem. _

_Hermione escutou passos provavelmente partindo da escadaria próxima ao sofá onde estava sentada, perdida entre pilhas de papeladas que precisava organizar. Suspirou pesadamente por alguns instantes, desejava que não fosse __ele__ a estar descendo aquelas escadas e, certamente, dirigindo-se até ela, não suportaria mais nenhum tipo de discussão e desentendimentos com ele. Resolveu concentrar-se no trabalho e ignorá-lo caso ele resolvesse juntar-se a ela, ali. Foi quando sentiu duas mãos agarrarem cada um de seus ombros e uma respiração colidir de encontro a sua face. _

_- Não acha que é um pouco tarde pra estar trabalhando, Granger?_

_Sentiu seu coração sobressaltar-se com a rouquidão daquela voz soando sensualmente muito próximo de seu ouvido. Não deveria sentir o tipo de desconforto que estava sentindo pela presença dele, deveria apenas demonstrar uma reação de susto pelo inesperado, mas sabia que não era disso que se tratavam os seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados, algo a mais estava sobrepondo-se naquela situação. Sentimentos, talvez? Não! Atração, muito provavelmente. Era algo inconsciente, mas Hermione o admirava de uma forma que nunca julgou ser capaz. _

_- Pensei que estivesse dormindo, Malfoy. – respirou aliviada, afinal, não era __ele__ que descera aquelas escadas, o seu __noivo__, era apenas Draco._

_- Já ouviu falar em insônia? – respondeu retórico a ela, contornando o sofá e sentando-se em uma poltrona bem de frente para ela. _

_- Sim, eu também estou sofrendo desse mal. – sorriu cansada, fitando-o. _

_- Que bom... – sorriu largo, retribuindo o contato visual. - Então a gente pode ir lá pro meu quarto, conversar enquanto o sono não chega, o que acha?_

_Hermione esboçou um sorriso verdadeiramente divertido pela piada, desviando seus olhares dele e deixando que caíssem sobre suas papeladas novamente. Aqueles tipos de brincadeiras sempre a deixava sem muitas reações e se detestava profundamente por isso, sabia que poderia estar passando falsas idéias a ele. _

_- Acho que você é um grande cara de pau, Draco. – respondeu a ele, sorrindo abertamente por estar caindo no jogo dele, apenas mais um dos tão constantes jogos de indiretas e comentários atrevidos. _

_- É, mas eu sei que você adoraria que eu realmente propusesse isso a você, né? – ousou, sorrindo meio lábio e observando-a ainda mais atentamente, estava ansioso pelo tipo de reação que ela teria com aquela provocação. _

_- Se o Harry escutar você dizendo esse tipo de coisa... – Hermione comentou, deixando transparecer um pouco da irritação que sentia pelo comentário pretensioso do louro. _

_- O que ele faria? – perguntou ligeiro a ela, fitando-a fundo nos olhos, gostava de provocá-la dessa forma. - Apontaria a varinha e duelaria comigo?_

_- Não. – respondeu direta, certo sorriso faceiro brincando em seus lábios, erguendo sua visão e prosseguindo. - Ele seria mais pratico e cruel: socaria você até a morte._

_Sem conseguir conter, Draco soltou um riso nada discreto, alcançando seu cigarro e levando-o até os lábios, acendendo-o por fim. Não havia sido a melhor atitude que ela poderia ter esperado dele e por isso se demonstrou tão irritada com aquele aparente deboche. _

_- Grande coisa, Granger. – disse a ela, contendo mais risos abafados. - Eu acabaria com ele antes mesmo que o primeiro soco me atingisse._

_- Você é patético. – sorriu contrariada, sabia que Draco era bem mais forte que seu noivo e que venceria muito fácil qualquer disputa de forças físicas. _

_Tragou mais algumas vezes seu cigarro, dando-se por vencido e retirando-se dali, deixando-a só novamente. Draco seguiu até a cozinha entre passos sorrateiros, mesmo que estivesse com insônia ainda tinha o leve cansaço de um dia frustrante na Ordem. Era verdade que adorava irritá-la, sentia um tipo de prazer interessante atiçando-a com suas palavras muitas vezes maliciosas, mesmo sabendo que esse tipo de atitude era desprezível para ele, afinal, nunca havia demonstrado interesse algum por ela. _

_Hermione permaneceu em seu sofá, entre bocejos e papeladas que pareciam cada vez maiores. Era um tipo de sacrifício válido, tudo o que menos desejava era voltar para o seu quarto, onde Harry estaria. Tinha suas razões e elas eram fortes o suficiente para que quisesse permanecer ali, mesmo que isso incluísse a presença quase irritante de Draco. _

_Após alguns minutos que pareceram eternidades para Hermione, Draco retornou para a sala, sentando-se na mesma poltrona de antes, novamente, dessa vez com um copo de vidro nas mãos contendo um líquido que Hermione reconhecia de longe. _

_- Isso é vinho, Malfoy? - perguntou a ele, devorando o copo nas mãos do louro apenas com os olhos. _

_- Quer um pouco? – estendeu o copo na direção dela, oferecendo-lhe o seu vinho, um leve sorriso nos lábios. _

_- Não. – sorriu falsamente, queria arrancar-lhe o copo das mãos. - Perguntei só por curiosidade mesmo. _

_Draco sabia que aquela havia sido uma mentira deslavada, mas se ela havia dito "não", ele não iria discutir a respeito. Bebeu mais um gole de seu vinho e tragou mais uma vez em seu cigarro, soltando toda a fumaça muito lentamente. Seus malditos vícios trouxas. Ainda queria lembrar quando realmente havia aderido a eles. Fitou-a por alguns instantes longos, aproveitando o momento em que ela parecia concentrada o bastante nos papéis. Deixou que seus olhares críticos caíssem sobre cada pequeno centímetro do corpo dela, analisando-a apreciativamente. _

_Nunca havia parado para reparar nela da forma como estava fazendo agora, e não entendia exatamente por que. Talvez seus malditos princípios e preconceitos tenham o impedido de perceber o tipo de beldade que dividia o mesmo apartamento que ele, embora os dois não fossem os únicos ali, ainda havia a presença de Harry, o noivo de Hermione. Até onde a palavra "noivo" poderia ter algum tipo de influência? Para um Malfoy, compromissos nunca significaram muito e não iria se privar de prazeres por conta de um noivado qualquer. _

_- Você vai deixar o Potter dormir sozinho hoje Hermione? – quebrou o silêncio que havia se formado em torno deles, ainda sem tirar os olhos de cima dela. _

_Hermione precisou de alguns segundos para absorver as reais intenções para aquele tipo de pergunta. Levou uma mecha dos cabelos para trás da orelha e suspirou, era algo como um misto de cansaço, indignação, irritação e incertezas. As últimas por ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo primeiro nome tão constantemente e não entender como ele era capaz disso, uma vez que fora tão repudiada por ele em épocas escolares. _

_- Vai se ferrar, Draco. – despejou levemente irritada com o comentário, arrumando as papeladas sobre a mesa até mesmo de qualquer jeito. _

_O simples ato de mexer nos cabelos não passou despercebido por ele, havia sido um momento de completa admiração na verdade. Adorava a forma como os cachos dela caiam sobre os ombros, assim como adorava os seus olhos amendoados tão excessivamente grandes. Definitivamente, ela era uma completa perdição, ainda mais estando em trajes de pijama naquela noite. _

_- Boa noite, Malfoy. – disse ela, bocejando e espreguiçando-se com os braços erguidos. _

_Ela o estava provocando, afinal? Draco sentiu todo seu corpo arder diante da visão parcial da barriga esguia da castanha, no momento em que ela levantou os braços para se espreguiçar e sua camiseta se ergueu alguns centímetros no corpo. Levou a ponta do cigarro até a boca novamente e se intoxicou o máximo que pôde para não demonstrar o quanto estava fascinado com ela. _

_Hermione sentiu o sono surgir impiedosamente, deitando-se ali mesmo sobre o sofá. Trouxe uma almofada para próximo e repousou a cabeça sobre a mesma, enquanto aninhava as pernas em torno de outra, era uma mania que tinha desde muito pequena. Draco observou-a atentamente naquela posição, podia ver os olhos dela cerrados e a expressão sonolenta em sua face. _

_- Você vai dormir ai, Granger? – indagou, surpreso pela atitude dela. _

_Draco se ajeitou sobre a poltrona, entreabrindo as pernas e deixando que seu corpo deslizasse sobre a mesma, deitando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona logo em seguida, enquanto equilibrava o copo de vinho em uma mão e seu cigarro com as cinzas excessivamente grandes em outra. Hermione respirou relaxada, aninhando-se ainda mais no sofá. Os suspiros que Draco estava ressoando com a visão que tinha era algo diferente, quase excitado. Hermione vestia apenas um short de pijama que ele diria ser curto demais e uma camiseta de alças finas, já que aquela era uma noite quente. Draco, por sua vez, vestia apenas uma calça de moletom cinza extremamente larga e uma camisa de mangas curtas branca, estava irresistível aos olhos dela, mesmo que ela não gostasse de admitir isso._

_- Eu disse boa noite, Malfoy. – repetiu, fingindo irritação por não ter sido cumprimentada de volta. _

_Juntando todas as pequenas peças do quebra-cabeça que tinha bem diante de si, Draco soube de imediato o que estava acontecendo de verdade, e foi inevitável não sentir certo tipo de prazer internamente. _

_- Vocês discutiram, por acaso, Hermione? – indagou a ela, tentando esconder ao máximo um pequeno sorriso que teimava em seus lábios. _

_Hermione suspirou indignada, novamente, detestava quando ele ironizava sua relação com Harry. Abriu os olhos repentinamente e fitou-o séria. _

_- Você pode apenas me desejar boa noite? – Hermione bronqueou o louro. _

_- Não sei... – respondeu a ela, como se estivesse em dúvida, revirando os olhos e encarando o teto. - A noite não está tão boa assim... _

_Ele sabia irritá-la, e estava conseguindo isto muito facilmente. Observou-o lançar alguns arcos de fumaça sobre a cabeça e constatou o quanto ele parecia jovial naquela noite. Não que ele não fosse jovem, era apenas um rapaz de 20 anos de idade, mas emanava um tipo tão grande de maturidade que era como se fosse bem mais velho do que isso. Talvez a guerra tenha o ajudado a amadurecer daquela forma, o que não havia sido diferente com ela, ainda mais após a perda de Rony, melhor amigo seu e de Harry, de forma tão trágica e sofrida. _

_- Mas a gente pode dar um jeito nisso, não pode? – escutou-o dizer-lhe, interrompendo toda linha de raciocínio que ela estava tentando manter. _

_- O quê, Malfoy? _

_- Vem! – Draco se ergueu depressa de sua poltrona, apagando o cigarro sobre um cinzeiro próximo e parando bem de frete para ela. - Eu sei que você gosta de vinho._

_Sem que ela pudesse protestar, foi rapidamente erguida de seu sofá, deixando que as almofadas caíssem sobre o chão. Foi impossível não deixar escapar um riso divertido, ainda mais sendo carregada pela mão por ele, direto para a cozinha, onde sabia que o vinho estava esperando por ela. _

_Assim que adentraram a cozinha Draco depositou seu copo sobre a mesa e virou-a em sua direção, segurando-a firme pela cintura e impulsionando o corpo dela para cima da mesa, onde a deixou sentada. Hermione gargalhou abafado, teria que controlar os ruídos para que Harry não despertasse, mas era incrivelmente inédita a forma como Draco estava se comportando com ela. Draco se afastou da mesa e alcançou a garrafa de vinho ainda cheia, enchendo um novo copo e estendendo-o na direção dela, que apanhou no mesmo instante. _

_- Talvez não seja uma boa idéia. – Hermione hesitou com o copo nas mãos, sorrindo divertida, sabia que se ele permitisse, ela iria ingerir mais vinho do que deveria naquela noite. _

_- Eu não sabia que você era estraga-prazeres, Granger. – fingiu irritação, esboçando uma falsa expressão de raiva, bebendo boa parte do seu vinho em um gole só. _

_Estavam mantendo um tipo de relação que nunca havia existido entre eles. Naquele momento, Hermione teve a certeza de que se arrependia profundamente de não ter cultivado nenhuma amizade com ele antes, mesmo que soubesse que entre grifinórios e sonserinos amizades não existiam. Hermione estava tão encantada com a forma como os cabelos louros bagunçados dele caiam sobre os olhos, naquela noite, que esqueceu completamente de sua bebida. Percebeu que ele tinha a barba muito bem feita, um detalhe notável, já que ele costumava ser desleixado em relação a isso. _

_- Você não está mesmo com sono, Draco? – sorriu divertida, cruzando os pés que pendiam da mesa, balançando-os de leve. _

_- Não. – respondeu igualmente divertido, aproximando-se perigosamente dela. - Agora eu tenho quem me distraia. _

_Hermione nunca o vira tão próximo dela dessa forma, mas não iria impedi-lo de aproximação alguma, ele estava sendo simpático o bastante naquela noite para que merecesse um desconto e ao menos um pouco de atenção. Sem medir muito a conseqüência de seus atos, Draco repousou seus braços sobre as pernas de Hermione, encurvando-se diante dela, suas faces muito próximas e na mesma altura. _

_- Você deveria prezar mais a sua vida, sabia, Malfoy? – zombou, sorrindo meio lábio e sentindo certo desconforto agradável com aquela proximidade. _

_- E você deveria beber o seu vinho. – apontou para o copo dela com os olhos, sorrindo vitorioso ao perceber a expressão envergonhada dela. _

_Hermione levou o copo a sua boca e bebeu um longo gole do vinho, era uma de suas bebidas favoritas. Draco a observou atentamente, até perceber uma gota do líquido escapar pelo canto do copo e escorrer pelo queixo dela. Hermione não se deu conta disso até o momento em que sentiu os lábios macios de Draco aparar essa mesma gota, limpando o pequeno rastro que havia se formado ali. Sentiu seu coração bater acelerado, suas mãos suarem de nervosismo, seu corpo todo arder de... Excitação. Era inadmissível, mas ele estava proporcionando sensações boas a ela. Draco pareceu perceber isto, servindo como um tipo de permissão para que ele ousasse ainda mais. Afastou seus lábios da pele dela e, com ambas as mãos, conseguiu afastar as pernas dela, encaixando seu corpo entre elas e diminuindo ainda mais a pouca distância entre eles. _

_- Você merece um noivo bem melhor que o Potter, sabia? – atiçou-a, divertido pela expressão irritada que ela esboçara com o comentário, revirando os olhos para ele. _

_- Eu não tenho que discutir esse tipo de coisa com você. – tentou parecer a mais séria possível, tudo o que queria era um momento só deles, estava gostando de tê-lo tão próximo._

_- Tem razão. – concordou, sorrindo malicioso e lançando sua face para mais próximo dela. - Podemos fazer coisas mais interessantes._

_Hermione sentiu seu coração sobressaltar-se em seu peito, podia sentir o hálito fresco de menta do sonserino inebriá-la completamente. Sabia que perderia a cabeça se ele ousasse mais do que já estava sendo ousado. Observou Draco deslizar as mãos sobre suas pernas desnudas, eriçando muitos dos seus pêlos, enquanto ele aproximava seu rosto do dela com intenções muito bem visíveis: ele iria beijá-la a qualquer instante. _

_Seus lábios estavam próximos, agora, seus olhares focados sobre suas bocas, esperando pelo momento em que se uniriam e cometeriam aquela gafe. Até que..._

_- Não vai beber seu vinho, Granger? – quebrou o silêncio, sua voz rouca e sussurrante, desviando seu rosto do dela e bebendo um gole a mais de seu próprio vinho. _

_Hermione sentiu como se o teto desmoronasse sobre sua cabeça, não era aquele tipo de atitude que esperava dele. Respirou pesadamente, visivelmente irritada pelo papel de boba que ela havia acabado de representar, mas não iria dar o braço a torcer tão fácil. Se ele queria jogar com ela, era isso que fariam. _

_- Não deveria me atiçar dessa forma, Malfoy. – disse a ele, certo sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios, enquanto retomava a proximidade de suas faces. _

_Draco sabia que estava conseguindo alcançar seus objetivos, e resumia-se basicamente em brincar o seu tipo de joguinho malicioso o mais ousado que fosse capaz, para que, no final, não apenas ele desejasse ultrapassar os limites, mas ela também. _

_-Por que não, Granger? – contrariou, sussurrando muito próximo ao ouvido dela. – Pode me mostrar se quiser. _

_Aqueles tipos de audácias estavam sendo suficiente para que Hermione perdesse completamente sua razão. Sentir a respiração dele tão próxima de sua face, daquela forma, fazia-a querer realmente mostrar a ele o quanto o estava desejando, mesmo que isto fosse claramente errado. _

_Hermione sentiu alguns o roçar sensual e macio da barba recentemente feita dele contra sua face, era uma sensação inigualável, precisando revirar os olhos de excitação tendo-o tão perto daquela forma. Draco deslizou suas mãos, ainda mais ousado do que antes, sobre as pernas dela, descobertas, já que usava apenas um short curto. Deixou que seus dedos invadissem o short, acariciando-lhe as coxas internamente, enquanto seus lábios detinham-se em beijos e mordidas leves sobre o pescoço dela, afastando os cachos para que pudesse ter acesso maior àquela região. Hermione agarrou avidamente os cabelos louros de Draco, puxando-os como se pudesse extravasar todo seu desejo. _

_Enquanto sentia a força que ele aplicava sobre suas pernas e cintura, por vezes em seus cabelos também, enlaçou suas pernas em torno dos quadris de Draco, encurtando todo o mísero espaço que ainda havia entre eles. Foi quando percebeu o quanto ele estava excitado, sabia que ele não deveria estar usando absolutamente mais nada além daquela calça de moletom. _

_- O que você colocou nesse vinho, Draco? - indagou a ele, tentando ritmar sua respiração novamente, agora completamente ofegante._

_- Nada. – respondeu entre risos, capturando os lábios dela no mesmo instante. _

_Estavam ultrapassando todos os limites e tinham plena consciência disso, mas iriam além até que satisfizessem seus desejos. Draco pressionou seus lábios contra os dela de forma firme, sugando-os por alguns instantes e provando do gosto dela, era algo inusitado, nunca havia experimentado nada igual. Poderia estar agindo como um louco possuindo-a daquela forma, principalmente tratando-se de pessoas de sangues tão diferentes, um ponto de vista que apenas ele levava em consideração, mas iria adiante. Agarrou a cintura fina de Hermione e trouxe-a para mais próximo, deslizando seus dedos pelas pernas dela e carregando consigo seu short. Hermione não estava mostrando nenhum tipo de resistência. Em um movimento ligeiro, Hermione puxou a camisa de Draco pelos braços e tornou visíveis os músculos tão bem delineados do rapaz. Não tinha idéia de que era isso que ele escondia por baixo de suas roupas, estava ainda mais curiosa pelo restante que iria conhecer. Era insano pensar dessa forma, ainda mais quando seu noivo dormia em um quarto próximo dali. _

_Draco moveu suas mãos por toda a barriga esguia dela, acariciando-a e sentindo a delicadeza de sua pele, conseguindo retirar a blusa que ela vestia e, assim, expondo os seus seios quase fartos. Era sua visão perfeita, e não queria deixar de admirá-la tão cedo. Decidiu, por fim, despejar beijos sobre todo o colo exposto dela, intercalando entre mordidas suaves e beijos molhados, incitando-a com sugadas nos mamilos e muito próximo ao umbigo, onde ela parecia responder com cócegas. _

_Era tentador tê-lo com os músculos despidos bem diante de si e não tocá-lo, era ainda mais fascinante aquele tipo de visão uma vez que Harry não tinha aquele mesmo corpo tão definido. Acariciou todo o peito nu de Draco, cravando algumas unhas de leve só para que ele gemesse rouco em seu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo em que descia uma de suas mãos para dentro do moletom dele e o incitava ainda mais ali, em seu membro rígido e ereto, sabia que ele estava pronto e não se importava se ele era seu inimigo ou não._

_Draco arfou de leve sentindo o toque excitante de Hermione em si, queria tê-la mais do que tudo. Seria apenas atração e nada mais, era assim que pretendia ver aquela relação... Improvável. _

_- Você tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou a ela, despejando beijos por todo o pescoço e lábios dela, suas respirações descompassadas. _

_- Você ainda tem dúvidas, Malfoy? – sua voz soou rouca, era quase um grito mudo de desejo, era tudo o que ela mais queria naquele momento. _

_Diante das palavras de Hermione, tentadoras ao extremo, Draco teve absoluta certeza de que não iria adiar aquele momento por absolutamente nada, queria tê-la e passaria por cima de seus próprios princípios para isso. Habilmente, Draco puxou-a para si de modo que ela pudesse se posicionar sobre seu colo, ajudando-a a enlaçar as pernas em torno de sua cintura e cuidando para equilibrá-la em seus braços. Capturaram seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em um beijo bem mais avassalador do que todos os anteriores. Mesmo cambaleante pelo peso dela, Draco conseguiu carregá-la de volta para a sala, deitando-a sobre o sofá o mais cuidadoso que pôde. Seus lábios ainda estavam unidos, em uma troca intensa de beijos ardentes, sentindo correntes elétricas os consumindo internamente. Hermione enlaçou suas pernas em torno dos quadris de Draco ainda mais firme, prendendo-o de forma inescapável, queria ter certeza de que iriam até o fim, mesmo que soubesse que sua carga de pecados estaria aumentando. _

_Deitando-a sobre o sofá, Draco se pôs por cima dela, tentando manter o mínimo de peso que foi capaz a fim de não esmagá-la. Suas mãos passeavam atrevidamente por toda a extensão de pele visível de Hermione, desde as pernas, as coxas, barriga, até os seios, onde se detinhas em massagens excitantes. Hermione não se acanharia naquele momento, sabia perfeitamente bem o que estava fazendo e era tudo o que mais desejava. Acariciava-lhe os músculos peitorais de forma possessiva, cravando suas unhas nas costas dele sem piedade alguma, sentia as pontadas em sua feminilidade bem mais fortes do que antes e sabia que ele deveria estar em um grau de excitação igual ou bem maior do que o dela. Hermione podia sentir o membro rígido do louro sobressaltando-se de seu moletom, ato nada sutil e ainda mais eletrizante. _

_Separaram os lábios em busca de ar, arfando de puro desejo, explorando com suas línguas cada porção de pele alva que encontravam diante de si. Draco desceu seus beijos pelos ombros dela, deixando rastros de fogo por todo o colo, incluindo seios, até a barriga e ousando bem abaixo disso, mordiscando de leve sobre a calcinha de rendas preta minúscula que ela usava. Agora, definitivamente, ele tinha certeza de que ela era irresistível. _

_Sem ponderar suas atitudes, agindo tão ou quase impulsivamente quanto ele, Hermione deslizou o moletom de Draco pelas pernas do mesmo habilmente, deixando-o desnudo bem diante de si. Não sabia se deveria se deter em admirá-lo ou se simplesmente buscava satisfazer suas necessidades. Havia uma urgência visível nos toques de ambos, assim como nos beijos. _

_Draco deslizou a peça intima de Hermione com apenas uma mão, até mesmo rudemente, não se importando em onde iria jogá-la. Acariciou toda a parte interna das coxas dela, sentindo a umidade cada vez mais intensa naquela região. Seus dedos pareciam sedentos por explorar aquela área, mas não sabia ao certo se deveria. Hermione estava desnorteada de prazer o suficiente para não dar a mínima se aquilo era certo ou errado. Com esse tipo de pensamento, Draco deslizou seus dedos para a intimidade dela, acariciando-lhe ousadamente e observando-a arquear o corpo de prazer. Aquela situação não era nada nova para nenhum deles, mas as sensações pareciam extremamente surreais, talvez porque não fizessem a menor idéia de que poderiam proporcionar prazeres um ao outro. _

_Hermione alcançou os lábios dele e iniciou um novo beijo de línguas, ardente , prendendo-a ainda pela cintura e sentindo-o invadi-la com os dedos ágeis. Queria, na verdade, tê-lo dentro de si, não daquela forma, mas iria seguir as regras do jogo dele. _

_A impaciência de Draco era visível pela intensidade com que ele a tocava, roçando seus dedos sobre toda a região sensível dela e sentindo-a aninhar-se ainda mais contra seu corpo. Algumas gotas de suor escorriam por suas testas, e sabiam que não poderiam mais adiar aquele momento. Sem aviso algum, Draco desfez o contato de suas mãos com a feminilidade dela e preparou-a para que ela pudesse recebê-lo, desfazendo o beijo que mantinham e posicionando seu corpo sobre o ângulo certo. _

_Hermione sabia que aquele seria o momento e se quisesse impedir aquela loucura teria de fazê-lo depressa. Repentinamente a imagem de Harry surgiu em sua cabeça, sentia-se uma estúpida por traí-lo dessa forma, mas nas condições em que se encontrava era um pouco tarde querer desistir. Antes que pudesse repensar a situação, Draco a penetrou profundo, em uma estocada vigorosa e nada carinhosa. Ela não se importou com isso, recebeu-o ainda com as pernas enlaçadas contra ele. Seu corpo todo vibrava diante das sensações de puro prazer, parecia entorpecida como nunca antes estivera. Draco moveu-se algumas vezes mais para dentro dela, queria reconhecer aquele novo ambiente. Seu corpo ardia diante do tesão que estava sentindo por ela. Inconscientemente, Hermione deixou escapar alguns gemidos baixos bem próximos do ouvido dele, agarrando-lhe os ombros com força e sentindo seu corpo movimentar junto ao dele. Draco estocou algumas vezes mais, firme e potente, conforme os gemidos dela se intensificavam e, conseqüentemente, os seus. _

_Queriam entender um pouco do que realmente estava acontecendo com eles. Não se lembravam exatamente do momento em que aceitaram passar dos limites daquela forma. Era tarde para arrependimentos, agora. Permaneceram naquele ritmo por longos minutos, entre estocadas fortes e suaves, gemidos roucos e abafados, outros nada discretos, apertos e puxões de cabelo, mordidas em lugares estratégicos... Até que Draco esbarrasse sua mão, sem a menor intenção, no pequeno vaso sobre a mesa de centro. Por uma infeliz razão, aquela mesinha de centro estava próxima demais do sofá e foi inevitável o estardalhaço do vidro se quebrando sobre o chão. Mas isto não foi motivo para que interrompessem o coito. _

_Apenas alguns segundos depois, passos foram ouvidos na escada próxima dali. O sofá ficava de costas para a escadaria, portanto, quem estivesse descendo as escadas não veria nada mais do que o encosto do sofá. Apenas uma pessoa poderia descer aquelas escadas, e era Harry quem o fazia. _

_- Hermione? – chamou uma vez, sua voz um pouco baixa, descendo apenas alguns degraus. - Você está ai?_

_- Harry! – exclamou para si mesma, um pouco baixo. _

_As expressões de Hermione eram de profundo susto e certo desespero, tudo o que menos precisava era ser pega no flagra mantendo relação sexual com seu inimigo, sobre o sofá daquela sala. _

_- Shi! – Draco calou-a com as mãos sobre a boca dela, tentando tranqüilizá-la, sussurrante ao extremo. - Vai ficar tudo bem._

_Ela não tinha tanta certeza se tudo realmente terminaria bem, podia ouvir os passos firmes de Harry aproximando-se. Draco diminuiu drasticamente a intensidade dos movimentos, mantendo-se dentro dela imóvel por algum tempo, enquanto ela baixava suas pernas e as descansava ao lado do corpo, ambos aninhados para que não corressem o risco de serem pegos ali. Ouviram mais alguns passos até que eles cessassem, para que logo em seguida retornassem ainda mais fortes, mas agora estavam se afastando, provavelmente retornando para o andar superior. _

_Draco respirou aliviado, retirando a mão da boca dela e retornando as investidas dentro dela, agora bem mais suavemente, sentindo todo o prazer retornar ainda mais intenso, talvez fosse a adrenalina do momento, estando tão próximos de serem descobertos. Algumas estocadas fortes e atingiram o ápice juntos, gozando prazerosamente ao mesmo tempo. Sentiram espasmos por todo o corpo, a corrente elétrica correndo ainda mais frenética por suas veias. Hermione se aninhou contra ele, ainda sentindo o latejo firme em sua feminilidade, enquanto ele a deixava lentamente. Por mais impulsivos que houvessem agido, entregando-se um ao outro daquela forma, estavam satisfeitos com a relação, sentiam-se misteriosamente felizes por dentro. _

_Selaram um beijo demorado, sentindo o gosto de seus lábios mais uma vez antes que um sorriso malicioso escapasse pelo canto dos lábios de Draco, que afagava os cabelos castanhos dela de forma carinhosa. Já era tarde agora, o tempo havia passado depressa desde que iniciaram os diálogos e era quase inacreditável que tivessem terminado sobre um sofá, completamente unidos um ao outro. _

_- Essa foi por pouco, Granger. – disse a ela, sorrindo malicioso e divertido. _

_Hermione esboçou uma careta, ajudando-o a sair de cima de si. Não havia gostado nada da sensação de temer ser pega no flagra, assim como não gostara de ter admitido a si mesma que havia agido insana traindo seu noivo da forma como fizera. Sentaram-se sobre o sofá, ainda nus, parte de suas roupas estavam na cozinha, seus corpos ainda pareciam responder às sensações prazerosas do sexo. Hermione fitou as escadas uma vez, voltando-se para Draco logo em seguida, queria ter certeza de que Harry não estava mais ali. _

_- Estamos nos arriscando, Draco. – disse a ele, suas expressões estavam sérias. _

_- Isso é excitante, não acha? – respondeu retoricamente, enlaçando-a pela cintura e trazendo-a para perto, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava-lhe ardentemente. _

_Hermione retribuiu ao beijo, não havia como não gostar daquilo, era incrível como ele podia ser tão insaciável. Mesmo a contra gosto, Hermione espalmou suas mãos contra o peito nu de Draco e o afastou de si, obrigando-o a desfazer o beijo. _

_- Você não vai contar sobre nós a ninguém, né? – pediu, estava visivelmente preocupada._

_- Não. – respondeu ligeiro. - Claro que não, Hermione. – sorriu malicioso, dando-lhe uma piscadela em seguida. - Vai ser um segredo nosso._

_Era impossível não retribuir àquele sorriso, e fora exatamente isso que ela fizera, se afastando dali e indo direto para a cozinha, onde suas roupas estavam jogadas sobre o chão. Aquela noite seria lembrada para sempre, mesmo que Hermione decidisse esquecê-la ou ignorá-la completamente, afinal, era comprometida e devia lealdade à seu namorado._

_- Boa noite, Draco. – sorriu faceira, terminando de vestir suas roupas e seguindo até as escadas. _

_Até que fosse repentinamente puxada por ele, de encontro ao corpo másculo do rapaz que vestia apenas sua calça de moletom. Estavam sendo cuidadosos para que não provocassem maiores ruídos que pudessem chamar a atenção de Harry novamente. _

_- Boa... – disse ele, beijando-lhe os lábios demoradamente. - Agora sim... – e sorriu faceiro, beijando-a rapidamente por alguns instantes mais. - Boa noite, Hermione._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

_**Continua... **_

* * *

_**N/A: **_Aguardo comentários ;)


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**15:12, segunda-feira, 16 de novembro, apartamento**

Dois dias haviam se passado após aquela festa trouxa mal sucedida, em que Hermione, Harry e Draco precisaram retornar para casa após mais um desentendimento entre Hermione e Harry. As discussões entre eles eram constantes, mesmo que houvessem oficializado o noivado a pouquíssimos dias e o tivessem feito com a absoluta certeza de que era isso que eles realmente desejavam.

Hermione estava em seu quarto, o mesmo que dividia com Harry, deitada na grande cama de casal ao lado da janela que dava vista para a única avenida movimentada daquela cidade, aninhada contra as cobertas macias e os inúmeros travesseiros de pena de ganso. Era uma tarde fria e Hermione havia tirado o dia de folga, alegando dores de cabeça terríveis e indisposição para o seu trabalho no Ministério. Na verdade, ela só havia feito isso porque sabia que naquela tarde Harry teria uma reunião importante com alguns membros da Ordem e Draco era um dos poucos que não precisaria participar. Logo teriam a tarde inteira livre naquele apartamento para que ficassem juntos sem que corressem riscos algum. A casa era magicamente protegida, inúmeros feitiços a bloqueava de qualquer um que tentasse aparatar ali, portanto, estavam seguros até que Harry surgisse e batesse contra a porta, e ai então tudo voltaria a ser como antes, as farsas se fariam presentes.

Draco estava deitado ao lado dela, havia acabado de acender um de seus cigarros, o seu vicio mais constante, e soltava arcos de fumaça acima da cabeça de ambos. Estavam ali há aproximadamente uma hora, insaciáveis como se descobriram muito recentemente.

Repentinamente, Draco se afastou de Hermione, deslizando para a beirada da cama. Ela pareceu se assustar com a súbita ausência do louro ao seu lado, sentando-se na cama e observando-o sem entender muito do que ele estava fazendo. Draco manteve o cigarro aceso preso aos lábios enquanto tentava retirar algo debaixo do colchão.

- Você já viu o que o seu Potter guarda debaixo da cama? – disse a ela, sua voz soando distorcida pelo cigarro pendendo no canto dos lábios.

Hermione não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando, deslizou para próximo dele e o abraçou por trás, estavam ambos nus. Foi quando ele conseguiu, arduamente, retirar o que estava escondido em baixo daquele colchão, tornado o objeto visível aos olhos de Hermione.

- Uma arma?! – Hermione indagou a si mesma, seus olhos levemente arregalados pela surpresa quanto ao fato de Harry possuir uma arma de fogo.

- Eu não sabia que era assim que os trouxas se defendiam. – Draco comentou, analisando minuciosamente a arma em suas mãos.

Ele nunca havia se interessado por artefatos bélicos trouxas, mas o tipo de vida que estava sendo obrigado a levar naquela cidade ao lado de Hermione e Harry o estava afetando diretamente. Tudo começou com a admiração pelos variados automóveis, um tipo de meio de transporte que se tornara essencial para eles, logo em seguida vieram os vícios, como muitas das bebidas trouxas e a nicotina, e agora seu interesse estendia-se pelas armas tão potentes.

- Por que ele tem uma arma? – Hermione interrompeu o momento de divagação de Draco, abraçando-o ainda mais forte, sem tirar seus olhos de cima daquele objeto que ela julgava tão agressivo.

- Talvez porque ele tenha esquecido que é um bruxo. – ironizou, tragando uma vez mais em seu cigarro.

- Está carregada? - Hermione perguntou a ele, não gostava da possibilidade de Harry esconder uma arma carregada bem em baixo daquela cama.

- Não sei. – respondeu a ela, duvidoso.

Hermione bufou próximo ao ouvido dele, afastando-se e cobrindo-se com o lençol que estava sobre a cama, seu pavor em relação a armas de fogo fazia-se visível com suas expressões nada simpáticas.

- Guarda isso, Draco. – pediu a ele, um pouco irritada.

- Sabe onde ele guarda a munição? – Draco disse, abaixando-se e procurando pelas balas que ele esperava encontrar embaixo daquele colchão, também.

Hermione soltou mais um suspiro indignado, detestava as brincadeiras dele. Observou-o ainda mais atentamente, não conseguia parar de fazê-lo quando tão próxima dele. Draco estava encantador naquele corte de cabelo curtíssimo, era o seu homem perfeito, o seu amante e sabia que não viveria mais sem ele. Maldito dia em que ele havia entrado em sua vida e agora não poderia mais deixá-la.

- Você me assusta desse jeito, Draco. – comentou, antes de desabar sobre as almofadas novamente.

- Relaxa! – tranqüilizou-a, desistindo de sua procura pela munição e juntando-se a ela na cama.

Com um puxão rápido, Draco retirou o lençol que cobria o corpo de Hermione e o jogou longe dali. Posicionou-se sobre ela, segurando seu cigarro em uma das mãos longe o bastante deles, enquanto segurava a arma na outra. Deslizou seus lábios úmidos por toda a pele alva dela, beijando-lhe os seios e descendo pela barriga, onde provocou algumas cócegas nela. Incitando-a daquela forma, Hermione se sentiu pronta para mais uma relação. Draco capturou os lábios dela ligeiro, beijando-a vigorosamente, e antes que desfizesse o contato de bocas, mordiscou forte o lábio inferior dela, puxando-o de leve. Ele sabia atiçá-la. Mas então, com os lábios separados, ele a fitou maliciosamente, erguendo a arma e deixando-a visível bem diante da face de Hermione.

- Eu não devo levar muito jeito com isso. – disse a ela, sorrindo ao ver a expressão de irritação dela. - Quer ver?

- Pare com isso, Draco. – bateu forte contra a mão dele a fim de afastar a arma de sua visão, sem o menor êxito.

- Qual seu último desejo? – indagou a ela, sorrindo divertido com sua brincadeira e posicionando a arma contra a têmpora dela.

Era um gesto grosseiro, Hermione encarava a atitude dessa forma. Não estava achando a menor graça naquele joguinho estúpido, mas participaria apenas porque realmente tinha um desejo, um último desejo até que Harry chegasse da reunião e eles tivessem que voltar às farsas.

- Me faça sua de novo. – disse a ele, sorrindo faceira e acariciando-lhe a nuca.

Draco sorriu largo, imaginava mesmo que este seria o pedido dela. Foi quando a penetrou ligeiro, em uma estocada forte, ouvindo um gemido abafado vindo da sua castanha, acompanhado de um sorriso satisfeito.

- Pedido concedido, Herms. – sorriu maroto, apertando a arma ainda mais contra a cabeça dela, seu dedo posicionado e pronto para disparar. - Adeus minha bruxinha.

Hermione arregalou os olhos de leve, seu coração disparou em seu peito, sentiu seu corpo arder de um tipo de nervosismo, não sabia o que exatamente ele pretendia fazer, mas sabia que boa coisa não seria. Foi quando ele apertou o gatilho, e então um disparo...

Draco soltou uma gargalhada alta, tragando de seu cigarro quase esquecido em sua outra mão.

- Idiota! - bufou irritada, fechando os olhos e batendo forte contra a mão dele, dessa vez com algum tipo de êxito. - Largue isso.

_E então um disparo... _Falho. Havia sido um ruído fraco, próprio de um disparo vindo de uma arma descarregada. Hermione respirou aliviada, mas o que ele pretendia com aquilo?

- Ah, sem munição não tem graça. – Draco reclamou, esboçando uma expressão fingida de indignação.

Ele sabia que a arma estava descarregada, havia mentido desde o inicio para ela, queria apenas assustá-la, e havia conseguido. Moveu-se dentro dela algumas vezes, mas então a deixou sem ir até o fim. Ainda irritada, Hermione retirou o cigarro dos dedos dele quando ele os conduzia até os lábios, tragando de uma só e profunda vez. Sentiu a fumaça descer por sua garganta e invadir seus pulmões, mas conseguiu conter muitas das tosses que ameaçaram se desprender dali. Draco riu divertido, ela estava se viciando também?

- Será que eu sou uma péssima influência pra você, Granger? – disse a ela, sorrindo, mesmo que soubesse que ela não retribuiria a seus sorrisos.

Draco retirou o cigarro das mãos dela, estava gasto e pequeno, mal podia segurá-lo, e então deixou que a fumaça "acariciasse" todo o corpo dela, até que encostasse, sem aviso prévio algum, a pequena ponta acesa do cigarro contra a pele dela, um pouco abaixo do quadril, na parte lateral esquerda. Hermione fechou os olhos sentindo a ardência naquele local, não era uma sensação boa, mas a excitou completamente.

- Agora você tem uma marca minha. – Draco disse a ela, desfazendo o contato do cigarro com a pele dela e beijando-a fogosamente.

Foi o bastante para uma última relação antes que Harry retornasse ao apartamento.

**18:55, sexta-feira, 20 de novembro, apartamento, Southend – Inglaterra**

Aquele era um típico inicio de noite, Hermione havia acabado de sair do banho, estava apenas com sua toalha enrolada contra o corpo. Aquele havia sido um dia corrido e estressante no Ministério, havia tido milhares de problemas seriíssimos em seu trabalho e tudo o que realmente desejava, agora, era sua cama quentinha e uma boa noite de sono. E estava certa de que era exatamente isto que teria, ao menos acreditava nisso.

Assim que deixou o banheiro, na suíte que dividia com Harry, caminhou até a cama e sentou-se ali, apanhando uma escova de cabelos próxima, sobre uma mesinha de canto. Iniciou as escovadas em seu cabelo, desembaraçando-o o máximo que pôde, até que ouvisse passos se aproximando cada vez mais dela. Não tinha porque se preocupar, seus planos de ter apenas uma boa noite não estariam perdidos, sabia perfeitamente bem a desculpa que daria a Harry. Ouviu os passos cessarem e uma respiração muito próxima, foi quando virou sua face rapidamente na direção de quem estava ali e arregalou os olhos assustada com aquele tipo de presença.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Draco? – indagou quase desesperadamente a ele.

Tudo o que Draco fez, naquele momento, fora retribuiu com um sorriso largo, aproximando sua face da curva de seu pescoço e exalando o cheiro de banho que emanava de sua pele, demoradamente e de forma provocativa. Hermione fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, permitindo-se sentir apenas a barba do louro roçar contra sua face, era tão inebriante esse tipo de sensação para ela. Foi quando recobrou toda sua sanidade e lembrou que não estavam a sós naquela casa, a qualquer momento Harry poderia entrar por aquela porta e visualizá-los em uma situação constrangedora.

- Draco, por favor, saia daqui. – tentou afastá-lo, um pedido implorativo e, ao mesmo tempo, uma bronca por ele estar expondo a relação daquela forma.

- Qualquer dia desses nós vamos tomar um banho juntos, Granger. – sussurrou muito próximo ao ouvido dela, ainda com seu sorriso largo estampado nos lábios.

Hermione sorriu com aquele comentário, era um tipo de experiência que ainda não haviam experimentado. Talvez realmente realizassem aquele desejo, mas aquele definitivamente não era um bom momento. Ouviram o ruído irritante da porta sendo aberta e sabiam bem que estava adentrando aquele quarto. Draco se ajeitou depressa, separando-se a uma distância razoável, desfazendo todo e qualquer tipo de sorriso de seus lábios. Hermione respirou fundo, estava tudo acabado, viu os cabelos desgrenhados de Harry surgirem através da passagem da porta e sabia que não haveria escapatória.

- Malfoy? – Harry parecia surpreso, suas expressões eram praticamente indecifráveis.

- Ei, Potter.... – Draco sentiu suas mãos suarem de nervosismo, mesmo que não demonstrasse e realmente não o sentisse verdadeiramente, gostava de correr esses tipos de riscos. – Vim trazer as correspondências, mas você não estava aqui, então...

- Pode ir agora. – disse áspero ao sonserino, recolhendo as cartas que Draco trazia nas mãos e que Hermione nem sequer havia reparado, ele parecia pensar em tudo mesmo.

Detestava ser tratado daquela forma por Harry, mas não iria perder tempo retribuindo tratamentos grosseiros quando estava executando um tipo de vingança ainda pior do que isso ao lado de Hermione. Traição era realmente algo de que Harry não aceitaria.

Hermione respirou aliviada observando Draco deixar o quarto ainda ileso, não tinha com o que se preocupar agora, havia contornado a situação perfeitamente bem, mas precisava se lembrar de pedir para que Draco não fizesse mais isso novamente, invadir seu quarto dessa forma havia sido reprovável.

- Você não deveria ter deixado esse idiota entrar no nosso quarto, Hermione. – Harry disse a ela, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama, visivelmente irritado. – Eu não gosto quando ele pensa que pode fazer tudo dentro dessa casa.

- Não perca tempo com isso, Harry. – bronqueou o próprio namorado, sentindo-se um lixo por fazê-lo sem razões algumas. – Eram apenas correspondências, não eram?

Sorriu simpática para o moreno, terminando de escovar os cabelos. Foi quando sentiu as mãos do rapaz invadirem sua toalha provocativamente, enquanto ele despejava beijos em seu pescoço e ombros desnudos. Hermione revirou os olhos, entediada, por alguma razão não conseguia mais ver graça alguma nas caricias de Harry em si. O que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal? Draco tinha influência sobre isso, ela sabia que sim.

- Você tem estado distante, Hermione. – sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela, desfazendo o nó da toalha e trazendo- a para próximo de si. - Eu senti sua falta.

Definitivamente, os planos dela para apenas uma noite de sono profundo e revigorador haviam ido por água abaixo. Sentiu Harry explorar todo seu corpo com os lábios úmidos, deixando rastros de beijos e mordidas em cada pequena extensão de pele da castanha. Até que, deslizando seus lábios sobre a pele abaixo do umbigo dela, Harry percebeu uma marca diferente ali, ao lado esquerdo do quadril dela, era uma queimadura em forma de circunferência aparentemente já em inicio de cicatrização.

- Isso é uma marca de cigarro? - indagou a ela, surpreso e curioso.

- Eu me queimei. – respondeu ligeira, sem pensar ao certo no que estava dizendo, tentou puxar sua toalha para próximo novamente, sem muito sucesso.

- Eu fiz isso com você, Hermione?

- Não! – respondeu rápida, impulsiva.

Deveria ter dito que sim, afinal, Harry também desfrutava daquele mesmo vício de Draco, em proporções menores, isto era fato, mas poderia tê-lo acusado de tê-la queimado inconscientemente. Mas, naquele momento, tudo o que pensou realmente foi na versão verdadeira dos fatos.

- Mas você não fuma, Hermione. – constatou, fitando-a duvidosamente.

O que ela diria a ele? Teria de mentir, certamente, Harry realmente achava que ela não fumasse, mas ela sabia que isto não era bem verdade, estava adquirindo este péssimo habito com Draco.

- Foi o Malfoy. – disse a ele, rápida, sem pensar no que estava dizendo.

- Como? – exasperou-se com aquela resposta.

Hermione fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, repudiando-se internamente por ter cometido uma loucura daquelas. Poderia ter dito qualquer coisa, mas por que justo aquilo?

- Sabe, Harry... – iniciou, ponderando bem cada uma das palavras que iria proferir. - Ele deixa muitos cigarros acesos por ai.

Ela não sabia se havia mesmo sido convincente na desculpa que dera, podia ver as veias na testa de Harry sobressaltando-se de irritação. Mas agora era tarde para querer desfazer qualquer tipo de mal entendido, sua burrada já estava feita e tudo o que precisava era esperar pela reação dele.

- Boa noite, Hermione.

Respirou aliviada, mesmo que indignada por ele tê-la ignorado completamente daquela forma.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**22:15, sábado, 28 de novembro, ****uma semana depois****, apartamento**

Aquela tarde parecera eterna para Draco, havia passado todo o tempo naquele apartamento, sozinho, satisfazendo-se com os programas de televisão inúteis que considerava lixos culturais, detestava alguns modos de entretenimento trouxa. Teria preferido uma tarde em bares da cidade ou mesmo naquele apartamento se por acaso tivesse alguma companhia feminina que valesse a pena, mas aquela dor de cabeça incessante o impedia completamente de encontrar diversão até mesmo em escutar suas músicas favoritas. Era tarde agora, havia acabado de voltar da cozinha e caminhava meio sonolento até a sua poltrona preferida, na sala de estar. Carregava uma caneca de café que havia acabado de preparar, precisava se manter acordado caso quisesse ler uma pequena papelada que a Ordem lhe enviara, por sorte a dor de cabeça estava fraca, agora, e permitiria que ele se concentrasse na leitura. Mas seria realmente bem mais fácil se os gritos no quarto no andar superior cessassem ou se, pelo menos, diminuíssem a sonoridade.

- Você é um estúpido, Harry. – a voz de Hermione se sobressaltara no andar superior da escada. - Não precisava ter dito essas coisas a mim.

Ao mesmo tempo em que gritava, ela arremessava almofadas sobre Harry, expondo e extravasando toda sua ira com o moreno. Draco podia apenas escutar os gritos e o som das almofadas acertando Harry em cheio, assim como os passos cambaleantes do rapaz sobre os degraus da escada. Draco estava de costas para a escada e não parecia nem um pouco interessado em encarar aquela discussão. Eram tantas, tão constantes, que não fazia a menor diferença como aquela terminaria, sabia que seria mal, como todas as outras.

- Você mereceu, Hermione. – Harry disse a ela, entre dentes, parecia mesmo irritado.

- Foda-se, Harry. – Hermione resmungou, arremessando mais uma almofada contra o noivo.

Seu arremesso não fora exatamente bem sucedido e acertara a cabeça de Draco em cheio no exato instante em que ele havia levado sua caneca e boca e dava um pequeno gole de seu café fervente. Sem poder impedir, boa parte de seu café se derramou sobre seu peito, manchando sua camisa, além de queimá-lo.

Draco resmungou irritado, não tinha nada a ver com aquela discussão mas havia acabado de pagar por ela, mesmo que indiretamente. Resolveu que não queria permanecer ali mais, suas papeladas que esperassem. Quando passou por Hermione, no topo da escada, direcionou uma discreta e rápida piscadela a ela, sussurrando baixo porém alto o suficiente para que Harry também escutasse:

- Péssima pontaria, Granger. – sorriu divertido e prosseguiu - Tente acertar nas partes baixas, vai surtir bem mais efeito.

Hermione suspirou, seus nervos estavam á flor da pele. Ponderou se aquele havia sido um bom conselho realmente, mas não tinha nada a perder. Foi quando acertou a almofada diretamente na região sensível de Harry, fazendo com que ele cambaleasse os últimos degraus e se contorcesse de dor. Era sua vingança perfeita, não poderia ter acertado um alvo melhor, afinal, tinha muito a ver com as razões para a discussão daquela noite.

- Sabe, Harry, você tem mãos... – Hermione disse a ele, preparando-se para sair dali e deixá-lo. - Por que não as usa um pouco?

Sorriu com seu comentário, observando Harry se contorcer de dores e resmungar baixo uma série de palavrões e ofensas que ela preferiu descartar de suas memórias. Hermione deu meia volta, mas em vez de retornar para a suíte que dividia com Harry, seguiu direto para o quarto de Draco, estava mais do que familiarizada com aquele ambiente. Assim que adentrou o quarto, fechou a porta em um baque forte e encostou sua testa na mesma, respirando pesadamente. Foi quando sentiu uma respiração ofegando eriçando seus pêlos da nuca.

- Vai dormir comigo hoje, Srtª?

Assustada com a aparição repentina de Draco, mesmo que ele estivesse ali o tempo todo e só não tivesse reparado, Hermione virou-se para fitá-lo, com as costas apoiadas contra a porta. Foi quando esta se abriu de repente e de forma rude, empurrando-a para frente de forma que ela caísse nos braços – fortes – de Draco. Tudo o que ele fez foi apenas abraçá-la contra seu peito, um sorriso malicioso moldando seus lábios.

- Tira as mãos de cima da minha namorada, Malfoy. – Harry esbravejou parado à soleira da porta.

- Você quer um conselho? – Draco se dirigiu a ele, fitando-o sério e com expressões nada amigáveis. - Dá um tempo, Potter. – completou, preparando-se para fechar a porta. - Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer com ela nada que ela não queira.

Sem aviso algum, Draco bateu a porta bem diante da cara de Harry, trancando-a magicamente logo em seguida. Levou Hermione para próximo de sua cama, até que ela se afastasse dele e se jogasse à beira da cama, abraçando-se aos próprios joelhos. Sabia que por trás da cabeleira cacheada ela deveria estar chorando, e sabia, também, que aquele momento era dela, pertencia apenas ao pranto dela.

- Você está bem? – Draco perguntou a ela, ajoelhando-se próximo e demonstrando sua real preocupação.

- Sim. – ela respondeu, sua voz levemente embargada.

Draco tentou levantá-la para que ela se deitasse em sua cama, mas Hermione protestou bravamente, retornando para o chão à beira da cama e permanecendo ali. Resignado, Draco retirou a camisa manchada de café e desistiu de tentar consolá-la.

**03:25, domingo, 29 de novembro, Three Shells Beach**

- Draco. – ela o chamou baixo, sua voz soando bem próxima ao ouvido dele, tentava ao máximo não assustá-lo com os chamados. - Draco, acorde!

Lentamente, ele foi abrindo os olhos e deixando que sua visão se ajustasse com a claridade forte que vinha das lâmpadas acima de sua cabeça, não sabia ao certo quando aquelas luzes haviam sido acesas, sabia apenas que Hermione estava ali, bem diante dele, ajoelhada sobre a cama e com o rosto muito próximo do seu. Tentou reorganizar os fatos em sua cabeça e todas as lembranças daquela noite surgiram violentamente.

- O que aconteceu? – Draco indagou a ela, piscando algumas vezes mais e sentando-se sobre a cama.

Hermione se afastou para dar espaço a ele, suas bochechas estavam rosadas assim como seu nariz e seus olhos, também inchados. Draco sabia que aquela fisionomia deprimente era conseqüência de uma noite inteira de choro convulsivo, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer por ela, sabia que a única pessoa que realmente podia tomar algum tipo de atitude era ela e, no caso, seria romper de uma vez por todas aquele noivado com Harry. Quantas discussões mais ela precisaria ter com o moreno para que Hermione entendesse que havia, ali, incompatibilidade de seres?

- Eu não consigo dormir. – respondeu a ele, suas expressões cansadas eram até mesmo assustadoras para Draco.

- Eu disse que podia dormir na cama, Granger.

A lembrança dela aninhada contra as próprias pernas à beira de sua cama surgiu vivamente em sua cabeça, não havia como não se solidarizar com ela, ainda mais quando sabia que ela estava passando por um momento difícil. Draco queria entender, realmente, o que sentia por ela. Algo dizia-lhe que não era apenas atração, mas era tão inexperiente nesses tipos de assuntos que mal era capaz de compreender seus sentimentos por ela.

- Não é por isso, Draco. – suspirou cansada, seus piscares de olhos eram levemente sonolentos. - Eu só estou muito irritada pra conseguir dormir, entende?

- O que quer que eu faça, então? – não sabia ao certo como poderia ajudá-la, mesmo que quisesse, da sua forma, mas poderia ajudar. - Eu posso animá-la um pouco.

Sorriu malicioso para ela, puxando-a para próximo dele pela cintura fina e aninhando-a contra seu peito. Era uma noite quente e, por tanto, optara por dormir sem camisa. Hermione ponderou, por alguns instantes, o que realmente desejava que ele fizesse por ela, mas não sabia ao certo o que ela realmente queria. Uma noite de amor não, definitivamente, não. Estava deprimida demais para até mesmo desejá-lo. Conversar, desabafar, era algo que ela gostaria de fazer, mas sabia que ele não iria ouvi-la realmente interessado, Draco não era um bom tipo de ouvinte e conselheiro, sabia que apenas perderia seu tempo com ele, mesmo que isso pudesse diminuir boa parte de todo o peso de sua consciência por ter dito coisas horríveis ao seu noivo naquela última discussão que tiveram - a mais séria de todas. Foi quando avistou, descansando sobre a pequena cômoda ao lado da cama, a chave da caminhonete de Draco. Esticou seu braço o suficiente para agarrar a chave, erguendo-a a altura dos olhos dele e balançando-a para que ele soubesse do que ela estava falando realmente.

- Só me leve para dar uma volta, Draco. – pediu a ele, seus olhos implorando para que ele aceitasse. - Qualquer lugar.

Draco não tinha certeza se era realmente uma boa idéia levá-la para qualquer lugar, claro que tinha seus lugares e eles eram realmente interessantes, realizaria uma de suas maiores vontades, que era levá-la para sair, sem que temessem flagras constrangedores. Mas Hermione não parecia estar em seu melhor momento, agora. Sabia que tudo o que ela precisava era de um bom sono para que repusesse suas idéias em seus devidos ligares e, certamente, quando o dia amanhecesse, ela poderia tomar as decisões corretas e que julgasse serem as melhores para ela, mesmo que ele desejasse que ela optasse pelas escolhas que também fossem melhores para ele.

- Você tem certeza? – Draco perguntou a ela, pela primeira vez realmente estava preocupado com ela. - É bem tarde agora.

Nada disso importava para Hermione, tudo o que ela queria era esquecer que seu relacionamento com quem havia aceitado se casar estava indo de mal a pior e que não sabia ao certo se deveria estar contente com isto ou realmente muito deprimida.

- Por favor, vamos?! – pediu novamente, seus olhos brilhando em um tipo de súplica, ainda balançando a chave do automóvel bem diante dos olhos dele.

Sem escapatórias alguma, Draco aceitou, por fim, levá-la para dar a volta que ela tanto dizia precisar. Levantaram-se da cama e apanharam os casacos, prevendo que o tempo poderia esfriar. Draco vestiu a primeira camisa que encontrou em meio às suas coisas - pólo azul clara-, agradável para o lugar que tinha em mente, sempre quisera levá-la até lá, sempre achou que seria um lugar perfeito para dois amantes despreocupados.

Desceram as escadas até a sala em passos vagarosos, evitando qualquer tipo de ruído que pudesse chamar a atenção de Harry, talvez o moreno também estivesse acordado, remoendo a discussão da noite passada e lamentando seja lá pelo o que exatamente tenha dito à Hermione e que a deixara tão furiosa com ele.

* * *

- Você ainda pode mudar de idéia, Hermione. – informou a ela, encaixando a chave na ignição, prestes a dar partida. – Se voltarmos pro quarto eu posso tentar distraí-la. Vai valer à pena, acredite.

Riram fracos com a piada de Draco, mas ela não iria desistir fácil de sua escolha. Precisava espairecer as idéia, e aquele apartamento não era o lugar em que ela realmente desejava fazer isso. Todos aqueles cômodos estavam impregnados de cheiros, lembranças, e queria se livrar de todas elas para que pudesse pesar em sua própria balança as decisões que pretendia tomar.

- Ligue isso logo, Draco, antes que o dia amanheça. – incentivou-o, sorrindo marota. – Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Draco percebeu a mudança de humor tão repentina dela, agora entendia o quanto ela realmente precisava respirar novos ares. Girou a chave e escutou o ronco dos motores, pensou que talvez Harry também tenha escutado de seu quarto, no quinto andar daquele prédio, e que, provavelmente, estaria indo até o quarto de Draco verificar se Hermione ainda estava ali e, assim, confirmar as suas suspeitas de que ela havia mesmo fugido com o louro, deixando-o definitivamente. Mas ela não estava fugindo com ninguém, estava apenas escapado de seus problemas e de seu noivo possessivo.

* * *

Estavam se afastando cada vez mais do bairro em que residiam, seguindo por ruas sinuosas em caminhos que Hermione nunca havia feito antes. Era uma madrugada incrivelmente quente e por isso dirigiam com todos os vidros abertos, esvoaçando os cachos castanhos dela e, caso os cabelos de Draco não tivessem sido aparados recentemente, estes também estariam esvoaçando-se contra o vento. Aquela caminhonete não era o tipo de automóvel que Draco ostentava possuir, mas com a perda de toda sua herança pelas conseqüências drásticas da guerra, era o único que havia sido capaz de comprar com seu próprio dinheiro bruxo convertido para o trouxa, obviamente. Ao menos ele possuía um automóvel, eficiente o suficiente para levá-los ao qualquer lugar que Draco já tinha em mente.

- Bebidas, Draco! – exclamou ligeira, assustando-o. - Nós precisamos de bebidas.

- Você vai querer se embebedar agora, Granger? – ironizou, despejando-lhe um olhar quase mortífero, sua preocupação com ela estava levando-o a proporções inimagináveis.

- Por favor. – implorou a ele, percebendo que não receberia resposta alguma em troca, foi quando deslizou pelo banco do passageiro e posicionou-se sobre o colo dele. - Eu prometo que não abuso do álcool.

Assustado pela presença repentina da castanha sobre seu colo, Draco freou o carro bruscamente, haviam acabado de entrar em uma rua completamente deserta, senão por uma variedade de bares e restaurantes muito a frente dali, onde se podiam ver apenas as luzes faiscantes dos estabelecimentos. Hermione esboçou seu melhor sorriso a fim de cativá-lo o suficiente para que ele cedesse ao seu pedido por bebidas.

- Você está abusando de outro alguém e de outra forma, sabia? – Draco brincou, rindo malicioso e segurando-a firme pela cintura.

Ela já deveria estar acostumada com aquele tipo extremo de intimidade que havia entre eles, assim como com todas aquelas indiretas e provocações partindo do loiro, mas não era bem assim que ela se sentia. Mesmo que se repreendesse por ruborizar diante dele, Hermione não era capaz de fugir desse tipo de reação sempre que era surpreendida por qualquer uma das brincadeiras e ousadias que ele proferia a ela.

- Draco... – resmungou, esboçando uma expressão indignada pelo comentário dele. - Meu relacionamento está em crise e você ainda tem coragem de dizer essas coisas?!

Como se isto realmente importasse para ele, talvez nem ao menos fizesse a menor diferença. Dizendo isto, Hermione conseguiu desvencilhar-se dele e, abrindo a porta, descer do carro, até mesmo cambaleante. Draco desligou o carro, retirou a chave da ignição e pôs-se para fora, seguindo-a pelo mesmo caminho. Estavam indo direto para os bares e restaurantes, um pouco distantes dali.

- Por isso mesmo, eu sou o seu reserva. – Draco disse a ela, em resposta ao comentário anterior dela.

Tudo o que ela fizera fora esboçar sua pior expressão de repulsa, não que fosse exatamente isto que sentisse por ele, apenas sentia um gosto absurdo por irritá-lo. Talvez este fosse seu pior erro, sabia que ele não iria desistir dela nunca, afinal, ela dava razões para ele querer conquistá-la sempre.

Draco suspirou resignado, ela era realmente difícil de lidar, e agora não tinha alternativa alguma senão segui-la, por sorte lembrara-se de carregar dinheiro consigo.

- Eu quero Firewhisky, Draco.

Praticamente ordenou com suas palavras, obrigando-o a estreitar os olhos para ela e repensar na hipótese de realmente comprar alguma bebida para eles. Tudo o que menos desejava era ter que aturá-la de porre, naquela noite. Estavam próximos aos bares agora, o som das músicas que ecoava deles soava baixo devido à balbúrdia gerada pelas milhares de vozes alcoolizadas. Foi quando Draco se deu conta dos trajes que estava vestindo sobre o corpo, naquela noite. Havia sido pego de surpresa por ela, quando Hermione o acordara abruptamente pedindo por um passeio. Draco ainda vestia sua calça de moletom cinza e uma simples camisa pólo azul, assim como chinelos de dedo. Hermione, por sua vez, estava um pouco mais aprovável, vestindo uma calça jeans desbotada e uma blusa branca de alças, eram os trajes de festa que ela usara na noite anterior, os quais nem mesmo tivera oportunidade de desfazer do corpo devido à discussão que tivera com o noivo.

- Olha a vergonha que eu estou passando, Granger, e tudo por sua causa. – sorriu zombeteiro, se pudesse, riria de si mesmo.

- Ah, cale a boca, Draco. – bronqueou falsamente, empurrando-o de leve pelo ombro. – Você se preocupa demais com coisas sem importância.

Ela não tinha forças suficientes para conseguir nem mesmo desequilibrá-lo um passo sequer, mas não era exatamente essa a sua atenção. Visualizou-o por alguns instantes, deixando seus olhares críticos brincarem com a visão tão despojada do seu Draco Malfoy. Era tão magnífico admitir a si mesma que ele realmente era seu, de um modo como nunca imaginou ou desejou que ele fosse. Ela diria que ele estava até mesmo bem atraente naquelas roupas, mas isso só iria fazê-lo reclamar ainda mais, uma vez que não acreditaria em nada do que ela dissesse.

- Por que não vem calar então, Sra. Malfoy. – Draco a atiçou, sorrindo meio lábios e continuando na caminhada.

- Sra. Potter... – corrigiu-o, pondo-se na frente dele e fazendo todo o caminho de costas, apoiada contra os ombros dele em caso de algum eventual tropeço, o que ela não duvidava muito que pudesse acontecer. – Entendido ou eu preciso desenhar pra você?

Ele queria poder dizer _"não"_, e simplesmente isso. Afinal, o que exatamente ele sentia por ela? Talvez devesse ser algo realmente forte, caso contrário não a desejaria tão incondicionalmente. Havia um tipo de sentimento de posse que o tomava internamente sempre que estava com ela, mesmo que em muitas vezes ela estivesse acompanhada do noivo, e eram nessas situações que ele mais a desejava. Draco a puxou pela cintura para próximo de seu corpo e prendeu seus lábios aos dela, beijando-a de leve enquanto a erguia alguns centímetros consideráveis do chão e continuava o caminho.

Adentraram o primeiro bar que avistaram, efetuando a compra do desejado firewhisky que ela havia exigido a ele. Aquilo renderia um furo considerável em sua carteira, mas não se importava com isso. Só precisava ter em mente que não poderia permitir que ela ingerisse mais álcool do que deveria, realmente.  
Retornaram para o carro alguns minutos depois, tomados por um tipo de animação que Draco não saberia precisar quando nem como surgira, sabia apenas que aquele passeio estava começando a surtir o efeito desejado.

As ruas eram cada vez mais sinuosas, seguindo trajetos até então desconhecidos para ela, mas Draco sabia perfeitamente bem para onde a estava levando. Hermione ligou o som em uma rádio qualquer, apenas buscando quebrar o silêncio que havia entre eles com qualquer som que não fosse o ruído do vento forte colidindo contra suas faces. Draco tamborilou os dedos sobre o volante, a curiosidade estava lhe corroendo por dentro, mas não sabia se era uma boa idéia remoer aquele assunto, afinal, ela estava em tão bom humor que temia quebrar esse status. Mas decidiu que precisava, mesmo que no final tudo desandasse.

- Então, por que discutiram dessa vez? – Draco perguntou a ela, sem tirar os olhos da estrada deserta.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente, seu bom humor parecia querer se esvair apenas com a possibilidade de lembrar-se da discussão passada. Formulou a resposta que daria à pergunta dele e a soltou o mais profundamente que fora capaz, poderia desabafar com ele, já que Draco parecia interessado.

- Eu não agüento mais aquele idiota. – disse a ele, fechando os olhos quando as mechas de seu cabelo colidiram contra sua face. – Ele tem me irritado muito ultimamente.

- Mais um motivo pra você terminar logo com ele. – Draco ironizou, sorrindo simpático e fitando-a, mesmo sem resposta nos olhares.

- Eu tenho pensado muito nisso, sabe... – comentou Hermione, fitando-o no mesmo momento em que ele voltava os olhares para a pista afora.

- Aham... – concordou, mas havia tom de sarcasmo em sua voz, e era essa sua intenção. - Eu sei que você é louca por ele, você não teria coragem de deixá-lo.

- Harry talvez não me mereça mesmo. – prosseguiu ela, sem dar muita atenção ao que ele havia dito.

- Você está dizendo bobagens, Granger. – discordou dela, tamborilando seus dedos novamente, não eram as palavras que realmente gostaria de dizer a ela, mas algo dizia que sinceridade talvez fosse interessante, naquele momento.

- Sabe por que nós discutimos? – indagou a ele, interrompendo-o da linha de raciocínio que ele estava tentando manter, havia uma leve empolgação em sua voz.

- Não faço idéia. – respondeu sincero, na verdade, essa havia sido sua pergunta inicial, e que não fora respondida.

- Porque eu me recusei a dormir com ele. – respondeu direta, erguendo seu lábio superior para os lados em um sorriso faceiro demais para quem discutia de sua própria relação mal sucedida.

- Por que fez isso? - Draco questionou, levemente intrigado, fitando-a ainda mais interessado naquela conversa. - Pensei que...

Mas não conseguiu terminar sua frase, não sabia ao certo o que dizer, nem mesmo se deveria. A verdade era tão óbvia, então não havia porque questioná-la: Hermione não estaria com Harry se não o amasse, logo Draco não significava nada para ela senão uma aventura, uma experiência, ou qualquer outro tipo de denominação que aquela relação pudesse e merecesse receber.

- Porque eu não sinto mais atração por ele. – Hermione respondeu de forma sonhadora, sua voz sussurrante, porém audível.

Ela estava confessando uma realidade nova em sua vida e, por que não incomum? Aquilo não estava certo, ela sabia que não, mas não era algo que deixasse alternativas.

- E por quem sente atração, então? – Draco indagou a ela, fazendo uma curva e reduzindo a velocidade, pronto para estacionar o carro no ponto de chegada.

Ele sabia bem a resposta que ela daria, era óbvio, afinal, ele era a segunda alternativa dela, depois de Harry, a não ser que ele não soubesse de outros possíveis casos que ela pudesse ter, uma idéia absurda, na verdade.

- Eu só penso em você, agora, Draco. – respondeu a ele, virando-se na direção dele e apoiando o cotovelo sobre o encosto do banco para fitá-lo melhor. – Eu sei que eu não deveria me sentir assim, mas é inevitável. Nós passamos tanto tempo juntos que acho que estou... encarando os fatos de uma forma diferente.

Com aquelas palavras, Draco sentiu seu coração sofrer sobressaltos, mesmo que estivesse esperando por aquilo. Mas não sabia como lidar com aquilo, seus sentimentos eram obscuros e não sabia ao certo o que deveria dizer em resposta a ela. Freio a caminhonete, estacionando-a em uma dos milhares de vagas livres ali, eram os únicos afinal. Hermione deixou seus olhares vagarem para fora do carro e visualizou as ondas do mar quebrando-se de forma tão graciosa, podia sentir a brisa gélida peculiar de lugares litorâneos.

- Legal. – Draco respondeu a ela, sorrindo fraco e desligando o carro, ao mesmo tempo em que desfazia seu cinto de segurança e preparava-se para deixar o automóvel.

As expressões de Hermione se modificaram rapidamente de orgulhosa por admitir sua nova condição de mulher apaixonada para uma expressão decepcionada pela representação chocha de empolgação partida de Draco. Imitou-o, saindo do carro e dando a volta pelo mesmo, sem se esquecer da garrafa de firewhisky que carregara no colo a viagem toda, até que o alcançasse já próximo das poucas escadas que os levariam até a areia da praia.

- Como assim, Draco? – pediu a ele, sem mentir quanto à sua decepção. – Você só tem isso a me dizer? Você deveria estar contente, não deveria, Malfoy?!

- Eu até estaria... – respondeu a ela, alcançando a areia e focalizando seus olhares no mar ao horizonte, até que completasse sua frase - Se soubesse que você está sendo sincera.

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, absorvendo aquelas palavras. Haviam sido até mesmo dolorosas para ela, sentia que seus sentimentos estavam em ruínas agora, e se importava com isso, já que seu noivado parecia dar provas de que não duraria por muito tempo mais. Havia uma razão para sua relação imperfeita com Harry, e não era o fato de Draco ter modificado todos os sentimentos dela, mas sim o fato de que Harry não era mais o mesmo, a guerra o transformara em uma pessoa amarga e impiedosa. Mas ela continuara a mesma.

Caminharam para um pouco mais próximo do mar ainda em silêncio, onde as ondas quebradas beijavam a beira da praia. Hermione retirou suas sandálias rasteirinhas e as jogara para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que corria para molhar os pés na água salgada e sentir a consistência fofa da areia molhada. Draco sorriu com a imagem visivelmente contente de sua castanha, depositando suas mãos nos bolsos de sua calça de moletom e repensando melhor nas declarações que ela havia feito a ele, hoje. Talvez ele devesse retribuir, à altura, mas e suas incertezas? Não podia dizer um i_"eu te amo"/i_ sem ter certeza se seria apenas um _"eu te quero"._

- Venha, Draco.

Era irrecusável aquele pedido. Mesmo que i_a_ _amasse/i_, ele definitivamente i_a queria/i_ bem mais. Caminhou até ela, desfazendo-se dos chinelos de dedo e lançando alguns jatos de água com chutes na direção dela, fazendo-a rir como uma boba e impedir de encharcar-se. Draco se aproximou dela e a tomou para si em um abraço firme, ponto seus braços em torno da cintura dela, enquanto ela enlaçava os seus em torno do pescoço dele, ainda segurando a garrafa de bebida em uma das mãos. Capturaram seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em um beijo sedento, porém suave, seus lábios úmidos roçando-se sedutoramente e de forma excitante.

A maré estava baixa naquela noite, costumava ser assim até que o dia começasse a amanhecer. Draco a puxou consigo para que se sentassem sobre a areia, um pouco distantes da margem da praia, no que ela o obedeceu prontamente. Hermione estendeu a garrafa de bebida para ele, pedindo mudamente para que ele a abrisse. Assim que ele livrou a tampa, levou a boca da garrafa até os lábios e deu um grande gole na bebida, que desceu rasgando por sua garganta. Hermione tomou a garrafa para seu domínio e repetiu a atitude dele, rindo como uma boba quando sentiu a ardência em sua garganta. Foi quando se lembrou de uma brincadeira interessante que, por sinal, havia aprendido com Draco em uma tarde que passaram juntos no apartamento, sem absolutamente nada para fazer, e ainda não havia relação alguma entre eles na ocasião, o que tornava aquele momento ainda mais hilário. Hermione sorriu faceira, arquitetando o que diria.

- Eu nunca pensei... – iniciou, obrigando-o a desviar os olhares das ondas e focá-los nela, curioso pelo restante daquela frase. -... Que fosse desejar meu inimigo.

Sorriu divertida, dando um longo gole da bebida e observando o modo como Draco a estava olhando, agora. Era uma daquelas brincadeiras em que você nega algo, podendo se contradizer nisto e, assim, virando a bebida como em prenda. Portanto, ela havia, i_sim/i,_ o desejado. Era a vez dele, e sorriu ao observá-lo tomar a garrafa de si. Draco permaneceu com a garrafa nas mãos por longos segundos, o que fez Hermione pensar que ele realmente nunca a havia desejado, de verdade. Até que ele levasse a boca da garrafa aos lábios e desse um gole considerável do líquido.

Ambos riram diante da cena, mas aquela constatação era óbvia demais. Cessando os risos, Draco esboçou uma expressão pensativa na face, deixando seus olhares percorrerem o corpo dela de forma libidinosa, enquanto lhe estendia a garrafa novamente, queria que ela fosse a primeira a beber – ou não.

- Eu nunca... – iniciou, fitando-a nos olhos. -... Fiz sexo na areia da praia.

Hermione sorriu com aquela negação, apertando as bordas da garrafa e desejando poder bebê-la, mas realmente nunca havia feito sexo na praia. Por isso, passou a garrafa a ele, observando-o não apenas tomá-la de sua mão como, também, tomar um gole grande da bebida com urgência. Hermione arregalou os olhos sem acreditar naquilo.

- Com quem você já fez isso, Malfoy? – indagou a ele, curiosa e pasma.

- Com uma mulher muito atraente... – disse a ela, sorrindo meio lábio e observando-a com o cenho franzido. - Mas ela é comprometida. – afundou a garrafa ainda cheia sobre a areia, ao lado de si. - E eu já deixei uma marca nela.

- Eu sei quem ela é. – constatou sorrindo largamente e pondo-se de joelhos diante dele.

- E sabe onde ela está agora? – perguntou zombeteiramente a ela, observando-a se aproximar e apoiar as mãos sobre seu ombro.

- Bem aqui!

Por alguns instantes, Hermione realmente pensou que ele já houvesse trazido algumas de suas garotas provisórias para aquela praia e desfrutado de sexos enlouquecedores à beira mar. Era tão doce a forma como ele a atiçava, como ele gostava de irritá-la, enganá-la e provocá-la. Hermione temia que estivesse realmente apaixonada por ele, porque sabia que sofreria com isto bem mais do que estava sofrendo com Harry.

Draco depositou suas mãos sobre a cintura fina dela e a trouxe para seu colo, onde seus lábios se uniram em um beijo ardente e longo. Hermione passeava suas mãos por dentro da camisa pólo dele, até deslizá-la pelos braços fortes do louro e por sua cabeça, jogando-a distante dali. Sua visão era bem mais interessante agora, mas mantinha os olhos hermeticamente cerrados com os beijos que estavam sendo despejados sobre seus ombros e as mordidas ousadas em seu pescoço. Draco brincou com as alças da blusa que ela usava, ponderando se a despiria também. Decidiu que não iria se privar de seus desejos, e eles estavam falando alto naquele momento. Assim que se livrou da blusa dela, Draco expandiu e prolongou seus beijos também sobre o colo dela, seus seios desnudos e perfeitos expostos para que ele os massageasse com a excitação que o consumia. Hermione deixou que gemidos abafados ecoassem do fundo de sua garganta, sem poder evitar as reações involuntárias em seu baixo ventre, aquela vibração prazerosa que não era a mesma sem que fosse provocada por ele, seu _Draco Malfoy_.

Draco mordiscou de leve o lóbulo da orelha esquerda dela, enquanto suas mãos escorregavam por sua espinha e invadiam parcialmente a calça jeans que ela usava, lembrando-se de que precisava desabotoá-la e, assim, ter acesso bem mais fácil à calcinha rendada que ela usava. Brincou com as tiras laterais da peça intima por algum tempo significativo, iniciando o processo para livrá-la daquela calça. Hermione agarrou-lhe forte os ombros, cravando suas unhas neles e podendo imaginar com seu tato as poucas sardas que lembrava que ele tinha naquela região. Capturaram os lábios em um beijo urgente no mesmo instante em que Hermione era despida de sua calça jeans, voltando a postar-se cobre o colo dele na posição de pernas cruzadas em que ele se encontrava. Foi quando ela pôde sentir, através do pouco e fino tecido de sua calcinha, toda a excitação do louro visível no volume que se sobressaltava de seu moletom, e sabia que ele não deveria vestir mais nada por baixo dela.

- O que existe entre nós Draco? – indagou a ele sussurrante, beijando-lhe o pescoço e os ombros repetidas vezes.

- Você não sabe? – respondeu retórico a ela.

Nesse mesmo instante, Draco a segurou firme pelas costas e inclinou-se para frente, levando-a consigo fortemente atada contra sua cintura. Deitaram-se sobre a areia seca, Hermione podia sentir os grãos de areia roçando desconfortavelmente em suas costas.

- Eu estou confusa, Draco.

Ele pareceu pensar por alguns instantes no que diria a ela. Aquela pergunta tinha, sim, uma resposta, só não sabia ao certo qual, mas se talvez forçasse as idéias pudesse chegar a alguma conclusão convincente para ambos.

- A nossa relação é instável, Granger. – respondeu a ela, como em um lampejo repentino. - Veja.

Hermione descansou as pernas ao lado do corpo, observando-o desenhar algo sobre a areia ao lado deles. Eram iniciais e ficaram bem óbvias quando ele terminou todo o processo artístico. Havia um _**HG**_ entrelaçado a um _**DM**_ e, em torno destas iniciais, um coração um tanto mal feito. Hermione não entendia o que ele pretendia com aquilo, mas deveria fazer algum sentido, ele era bom nesse tipo de jogo.

- É assim que funciona, Hermione. – disse a ela, apoiando-se sobre o antebraço para que não pesasse sobre ela. -Quando a maré subir, não restará indícios algum de que aconteceu algo entre nós. É bem simples, por mais que não pareça. Então acho que a gente pode lidar perfeitamente bem com isso, não?

Com aquela explicação tudo pareceu perfeitamente claro para ela. E talvez ele tivesse razão, era assim que as coisas deveriam funcionar para eles. Não era nenhum tipo de comédia negra, era apenas uma condição inquestionável. Amantes sempre.

- Certo. – sorriu terna, sentia que lágrimas ameaçavam se formar em seus olhos. - Eu entendi. – piscou firme e permaneceu de olhos fechados por alguns instantes, espantando qualquer tipo de desejo de iniciar algum pranto, ali. - Belo desenho, Malfoy.

Draco sorriu largo para ela, sabia o quanto aquela situação era dificultosa para ambos, mas não havia nenhuma outra forma de lidar com aqueles sentimentos senão aquela. Eles eram tão diferentes em termos de personalidade e carga histórica que temiam que não dessem certo juntos.

- Melhor a gente aproveitar então. – Draco propôs a ela, beijando-a possessivamente nos lábios.

Mais uma vez, como de tantas outras, entregaram-se completamente um ao outro, sem levar em consideração nenhum tipo de atrito que já possa ter havido entre eles. Era por causa dele que Hermione sentia seu noivado desmoronar, era por desejá-lo tanto, _e apenas ele_, que sabia que não poderia ser de mais ninguém. Draco só precisaria aprender a lidar com seus sentimentos e confessá-los a ela.

* * *

Aquela praia era despovoada o bastante para que não se importassem com possíveis intromissões. Era quase manhã, agora. Naquela região, os raios de sol começavam a surgir fracos no horizonte naquele horário. Foi quando, entre orgasmos, gemidos, estocadas firmes, danças ritmadas de corpos e beijos cada vez mais sedentos, que Hermione sentiu a água salgada acariciar-lhe as costas, sobre a areia que antes estivera seca. As pequenas ondas iam e vinham, molhando-a e arrepiando-a completamente. Draco estivera certo, desde o inicio, era assim que tudo terminaria.

- Ah, não! – disse ela, constatando que a maré subira e não restavam indícios algum de que um coração com suas iniciais haviam sido modelados naquela areia.

Draco sorriu tristemente, preparando-se para deixá-la após mais um de seus orgasmos. Precisavam voltar para o apartamento e evitar maiores atritos com Harry.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**22:15, quarta-feira, 2 de dezembro, apartamento**

Haviam se passado apenas três dias após o episódio da praia e eles ainda remoíam aquele momento em suas cabeças. Havia milhares de possíveis interpretações daquela situação, principalmente porque Hermione havia feito declarações claras de seus sentimentos por Draco, naquela noite. Quando retornaram para o apartamento já era dia e fora inevitável não enfrentar a fúria e as intrigas de Harry. Eles tinham acreditado que haviam conseguido contornar aqueles fatos, mas as suspeitas de Harry eram muitas e o moreno não se perdoaria se não fosse adiante em suas investigações.

Naquela manhã de sexta-feira, Hermione acordou realmente indisposta, parecia ter sido pega de surpresa por uma das terríveis gripes daquela época de ano. Draco, por sua vez, costumava ter as manhãs livres, e sempre as passava vagando solitário pelo apartamento. Naquele dia não fora diferente, mas dessa vez ele tinha uma companhia feminina agradável e que valeria a pena. Mas tudo o que ele menos esperava era que ela estivesse indisposta até mesmo para as relações sexuais.

Estavam sobre a cama de Draco, havia uma imensa papelada que não sabiam mais se eram do trabalho de Hermione ou da Ordem. Draco estava deitado e repousava os braços embaixo de sua cabeça, tragando mais um de seus cigarros como uma verdadeira chaminé. Hermione havia conseguido se livrar daquele vicio que parecia estar dominando-a ultimamente, e estava sentada sobre a cama apoiada contra a cabeceira da mesma, ainda vestia seu pijama, assim como Draco.

Entre algumas tragadas e algumas leituras Draco podia escutar um ruído irritante acima de sua cabeça, e sabia que era Hermione quem o estava provocando.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou a ela, tomando impulso com os cotovelos para que pudesse se sentar sobre a cama, também.

- Tomando uma decisão. – Hermione respondeu, continuando com seu ruído de algo deslizando sobre uma superfície lisa.

Assim que Draco se sentou sobre a cama, foi capaz de visualizar o que exatamente ela estava fazendo. Com a ponta de um de seus simples grampos de cabelo, Hermione modelava um desenho sobre a madeira da cama que pertencia ao louro. Era algo que lembrava o desenho que ele próprio havia modelado sobre a areia da praia, três dias antes.

- O que é isso? – Draco indagou a ela, seu cenho franzido e extremamente curioso por uma resposta.

- Sou tão péssima desenhista assim, Draco? – esboçou uma expressão fingida de decepção, terminando seu desenho com um coração quase perfeito em torno de suas iniciais entrelaçadas.

- Por que está fazendo isso, Granger?

Hermione suspirou pesadamente, por alguma razão ele havia conseguido desfazer toda a magia daquele momento.

- Eu estava pensando... – iniciou, fitando apenas seu desenho e nada mais. - E se os indícios de que aconteceu algo entre a gente permanecessem?

Draco engoliu em seco com aquele tipo de pergunta, suas suspeitas de que ela _o amava _e desejava ficar com ele estavam confirmadas, mas não sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- Aonde quer chegar com isso, Hermione?

- Eu quero que nossos nomes permaneçam gravados aqui pra sempre... – disse a ele, sorrindo fracamente e fitando-o nos olhos, compenetradamente. - Longe das marés cheias. Você consegue entender o que eu estou tentando dizer a você?

Aquelas palavras impactaram mais fortes do que Draco imaginava. Então era de sentimentos que ela estava falando?

- Você está... – Draco tentou dizer-lhe, sendo interrompido rapidamente por ela.

- Sim, eu estou falando sério.

Permaneceram em silêncio, apenas fitando-se da forma surpresa como estavam, ou como apenas Draco estava, na verdade. Sentiu que talvez explodisse de felicidade ouvindo-a dizer aquilo. Por alguma razão, ele estava contente sabendo que ela sentia algo verdadeiro por ele, que não era apenas atração. E, com isso, chegou a acreditar que suas idéias de que não fossem dar certo juntos era absurda, sabia que _juntos_ era apenas a forma como eles desejavam permanecer.

- Eu te amo, Hermione. – deixou escapar sem que se desse conta da intensidade de suas palavras. - E só agora eu percebi isso.

Articulou sorrindo largo a ela. Mal podia acreditar que havia mesmo sido capaz de uma declaração daquelas, mas as palavras eram sinceras e haviam partido diretamente dele. Nada poderia estar sendo mais perfeito, estava tudo começando a se encaixar para eles. Amavam-se, e isto era uma verdade incontestável agora. Hermione retribuiu ao sorriso e abraçou-o forte, beijando-lhe os lábios demoradamente, sentia-se transbordante de satisfação.

O que eles não contavam era com uma presença inesperada. Através da fresta da porta daquele quarto, Harry assistia a cena que se realizava sobre a cama, em que estavam ambos visivelmente felizes, ele só não saberia precisar se era pela troca de beijos e carícias ou se havia uma razão maior.

**19:00, sexta-feira, 4 de dezembro, apartamento**

Aquele final de semana tivera um significado diferente para cada um deles, havia uma série infindável de sentimentos os consumindo internamente, de modo que cedo ou tarde sabiam que precisariam expô-las, para que não apenas aliviassem sentimentos de culpa como, também, pusessem em ação os planos que estavam muito bem arquitetados em suas cabeças.

Tratava-se de decisões importantes que iriam afetá-los muito mais do que apenas diretamente. E fora exatamente isto que acontecera. Agora, Harry estava ciente de todos os fatos. Mas o que eles não sabiam era o quanto as conseqüências poderiam ser catastróficas diante de suas escolhas sentimentais.

Era inicio de noite em plena segunda-feira, um dia quente como todos os daquela época do ano. Estavam os três reunidos em torno da mesa de jantar, na cozinha, completamente imersos em divagações profundas. Havia um silêncio sepulcral e desconfortante entre eles, tudo o que podia ser ouvido era apenas o ruído provocado pelo contato dos talheres sobre os pratos. Nem de longe aquela janta estava realmente agradável.

Harry revirou a comida em seu prato novamente, havia perdido completamente a fome apenas por estar na presença deles. Não se sentia exatamente bem com todas as descobertas recentes e com todo o rumo que sua relação com Hermione havia seguido. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, a verdade era gritante em seus pensamentos: havia sido traído. E ele não iria permitir que aquela história terminasse daquela forma, precisava de um desfecho digno para a humilhação que havia enfrentado e toda a decepção que sofrera ao ver seu noivado cair em ruínas bem diante de si.

Com esse tipo de pensamento, sem aviso prévio algum, Harry se ergueu de sua cadeira, deixando que seus talheres pendessem para fora de seu prato cuja comida estava apenas remexida, retirando-se dali a passos rápidos em direção ao seu quarto. Hermione suspirou cansada, mais do que qualquer um, ela era a que mais estava sofrendo com aquela situação toda.

- Nós passamos do limite, Draco. – disse a ele, desistindo de sua comida e focando seus olhares nele. – Você não deveria ter contado a ele sobre nós, não percebe que dificultou as coisas ainda mais?

Draco cerrou os olhos diante dela, parecia querer ter certeza de que, realmente, ela estava falando sério, bronqueando-o daquela forma. Ele havia tido o tipo de coragem que nunca havia julgado possuir antes e agora estava recebendo sermões por ter agido da forma mais honesta possível. Havia algo errado ali, e Draco temia que ela estivesse arrependida de ter assumido a relação que eles mantinham.

- Na verdade, Hermione, eu simplifiquei a nossa situação. – disse a ela, afastando seu prato de comida para longe e debruçando-se sobre a mesa. – O que você queria, afinal? Viver em farsas? Pretendia esconder a nossa relação por quanto tempo mais, Hermione? – pressionou-a, observando que ela estava sem reação diante de suas indagações. – Se é assim que você pretende lidar com a nossa relação, sinto muito, mas eu não estou mais disposto a ocupar esse papel ridículo de... amante!

Permaneceram longos segundos em silêncio mantendo um tipo de contato visual aterrador e intenso ao extremo. Draco havia jogado verdades claras bem diante dela e, por isso, ela precisava absorvê-las o suficiente para que pudesse, ao menos, encontrar argumentos para contrapô-lo nas idéias.

- Sabe, Hermione... – Draco iniciou novamente, ofuscando seus olhares para que não tivesse que focá-los nela e, assim, perder a linha de raciocínio que estava tentando seguir. – Se você estiver arrependida de ter destruído um noivado, seus sonhos... Eu acho que você deveria ser sincera comigo e dizer isso a mim. Ainda há tempo suficiente pra que as coisas possam voltar ao normal.

- Não, Draco. – Hermione se exaltou, firmando suas mãos fortemente ao redor do copo de vidro que segurava – Eu não estou arrependida, você sabe que não. Eu escolhi estar com você e não quero abrir mão dessa decisão. Eu só acho que... fomos um pouco precipitados.

Draco entendia, mesmo que não quisesse admitir a si mesmo, mas ele entendia perfeitamente bem os pontos de vista dela, e podia até mesmo sentir-se da mesma forma que ela: inseguro quanto a ter feito mesmo a coisa certa contando toda a verdade à Harry. Mas era o que eles desejavam, tratava-se dos seus sentimentos e eles valiam qualquer tipo de esforço, mesmo que precisassem correr riscos em busca dessa felicidade.

- Nós fizemos o que foi certo, Granger. – ele iniciou, novamente, aproximando sua cadeira da dela e fitando-a fixamente nos olhos. – É você que eu quero, e sei que você também me quer. Estou enganado quanto a isso?

Hermione retribuiu a todos os olhares firmes que ele estava lhe dirigindo, todos os fatos eram recentes demais para ela e de tal complexidade que não se achava apta a lidar com todos eles. Ela havia descoberto tipos de sentimentos que não esperava nutrir por quem, durantes anos, detestou tanto, e agora sabia que estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

Draco se aproximou ainda mais dela, juntando sua cadeira com a dela e puxando-a para próximo de si, onde Hermione deitou a cabeça contra seu peito, retribuindo ao abraço. Sentia-se protegida daquela forma, tão próxima dele, sentia-se diferente de tudo o que fora antes. Não lhe restava as menores dúvidas de que ele a completava de uma forma única. Seu coração jamais bateria forte daquela forma por mais ninguém.

- É claro que eu quero você, Draco. – disse a ele, sua voz soando baixa como se contasse um segredo e precisasse de sigilo quanto a ele. – Eu sou uma pessoa melhor quando estou com você, eu me sinto bem com você. Eu só não queria que essa situação fosse tão difícil para o Harry, ele não merecia isso.

Draco afagou-lhe os cabelos e soltou um suspiro indignado pelas últimas palavras da castanha, Tudo com o que ele menos se preocupava, agora, era com o quanto Harry havia sido magoado com aquelas decisões. Pela primeira vez, de uma forma completamente inusitada para ele, Draco tinha planos em sua cabeça, e Hermione fazia parte de todos eles. Desejava viver feliz ao lado dela por um tempo que ele até mesmo ousaria afirmar ser para sempre, e tudo o que recebia dela eram preocupações alheias tolas.

Ouviram passos vindos das escadas e, com isso, separaram seus corpos abruptamente, retornando para suas posições iniciais. Mesmo que Harry já houvesse sido informado de todos os fatos, era constrangedor para eles agirem juntos naturalmente. Em questão de poucos segundos Harry já estava de volta à cozinha, mas parecia haver algo de diferente nele. Sua expressão estava visivelmente banhada em raiva, suas veias pareciam saltar em suas têmporas, sua respiração estava acelerada de modo que seu peito inflava e desinflava com um tipo de urgência que Hermione nunca havia visto antes no moreno.

Permaneceram todos em silêncio, os olhares de Harry sobre Draco e Hermione eram quase mortíferos, emanavam algum tipo de sentimento perturbador. Harry retirou os óculos do rosto e limpou uma gota de suor que ameaçava escorrer de sua testa, tinha um dos braços apoiado nas costas.

- Harry... – Hermione iniciou, seu cenho estava franzido com uma aparente confusão e curiosidade. – Está tudo bem com você, Harry?

O moreno não respondeu a ela, simplesmente permaneceu no mesmo lugar em que estava, seus olhares revezava-se entre a castanha e o louro a sua frente, ambos sem nenhum tipo de reação. Eles sabiam apenas que deveria haver algo de errado com Harry, mas não eram capazes de imaginam nem um terço do que o moreno tinha em mente.

- Malfoy, posso fazer uma pergunta pra você? – Harry indagou a ele, suas expressões não revelavam mais nada além de uma visível irritação.

Draco assentiu de leve com a cabeça, não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo e não tinha muita certeza se desejaria mesmo saber. Com sua visão periférica, ele viu Hermione se preparar para levantar de sua cadeira, parecia assustada com o comportamento de Harry. Draco a impediu no mesmo instante, puxando-a de volta para a mesa e observando os olhares de Harry ainda bem mais intensos, faiscantes de um ódio pouco comum. Harry pigarreou de leve, certo do que iria perguntar à Draco.

- Você deixa marcas de cigarro em todas as mulheres que leva pra cama, Malfoy?

Aquele tipo de indagação era um claro desabafo, uma vez que Harry não havia acreditado na desculpa fingida que Hermione dera a ele, dias atrás, quanto vira com os próprios olhos a marca de cigarro tatuada sobre o quadril dela. Tudo agora era perfeitamente compreensível, Harry entendia que havia sido traído desumanamente por quem amava de verdade, e acreditava que não se daria por vencido daquela forma.

Draco suspirou cansado com a pergunta que o moreno havia feito a ele, não sabia que aquela marca era de conhecimento do rapaz, mas na verdade não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer. Hermione fechou os olhos, indignada que Harry estivesse tornando aquela situação ainda mais difícil do que já estava sendo, queria que tudo fosse um pouco mais simples, que sentimentos tão fortes e verdadeiros não fossem tão asperamente magoados daquela forma, mas sabia que era inevitável. Era o preço que eles pagariam pela desobediência. Se houvessem escutado, pelo menos uma vez sequer, a consciência e a razão de cada um deles, talvez não tivessem cometido insanidades ou ultrapassado tantos limites de forma tão desmedida.

Insanidade era a palavra que Harry aplicava àquele momento. Ele estava prestes a agir insano.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Potter. – Draco disse, tentava parecer o mais calmo possível, embora manter aparências externas sempre tenha sido fácil para ele, mas apenas ele sabia o quanto estava nervoso por dentro. – Nós não temos que remoer esse assunto, Potter. Você já sabe quais foram as escolhas da Hermione, você não pode simplesmente ir contra elas.

- E você não é ninguém pra dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer, Malfoy. – Harry esbravejou feroz, apertando forte o encosto de uma das cadeiras que estava em sua frente com a mão que não estava escondida atrás das costas. – Eu não sou do tipo vingativo, mas há certas situações que são tão extremas que me obrigam a mostrar um Potter que ninguém nunca imaginou que pudesse existir.

Aquelas palavras soaram incoerentes diante de Draco e Hermione, estavam confusos com o tipo de diálogo que o moreno parecia querer criar. Harry sorriu ladino diante das expressões estupefatas do casal, devolveu os óculos ao rosto e apertou entre a mão algo que trazia escondido atrás das costas.

- Vocês não estão entendendo? – Harry dirigiu-se a eles, curvando-se sobre a mesa e deixando que seus olhares se revezassem em cada um deles. – Eu vou explicar de outro jeito, então.

- Você está agindo infantil, Potter. – Draco disse a ele, preparando-se para se levantar de sua cadeira.

- Vocês preferem que eu mostre, então? – Harry esbravejou, suas palavras soaram altas e entre dentes.

Com aquele tipo de indagação, Harry tornou visível o que estivera escondendo durante aquele tempo todo. Hermione respirou pesadamente, não queria acreditar no que estava vendo bem diante de seus olhos. Draco, por sua vez, permaneceu onde estava, engoliu em seco e focou seus olhares o mais fixamente que pôde contra os olhares de Harry. Sensações de déjá vu surgiram naquele mesmo instante diante da cena em que Harry apontava-lhes uma arma.

- Harry, largue isso. – Hermione pediu com a voz esganiçada, sentia um bolo nervoso impedir-lhe de pronunciá-las corretamente.

- Você acha que tem alguma autoridade aqui, Hermione? – Harry retrucou ligeiro.

Aquele não era um bom momento para discussões, não poderiam devolver as retrucas para Harry, sabiam que o moreno estava em total estado de desespero e seria capaz de qualquer coisa para extravasar ao menos uma parte da raiva que sentia por ter sido traído. Agora sim Hermione tinha plena certeza de que havia sido tola nutrindo um tipo reprovável de pena por ter rompido seu relacionamento com o moreno. Era tudo completamente diferente agora, ela sentia repulsa por ele.

- Potter, isso não é nenhum brinquedo, largue isso e vamos conversar como homens. – Draco alertou, erguendo-se cuidadosamente de sua cadeira.

- Eu sei disso, Malfoy. – Harry impôs a arma ainda mais firmemente do que antes, suas expressões estavam distorcidas pela raiva que sentia. Havia adquirido aquela arma em um jogo e nem sabia ao certo porque a guardara, mas parecia-lhe extremamente útil, agora. - Quer uma demonstração, Malfoy?

- Harry, não. – Hermione pediu em um grito alarmado.

Aquela situação estava saindo do controle, de forma que se tornava cada vez mais impossível revertê-la. Harry estava passando dos limites, não havia razões para que ele impusesse uma arma diante deles, tudo poderia ser resolvido muito mais facilmente se eles apenas conversassem. Mas não eram esses os planos do moreno. Eram, na verdade, bem mais audaciosos.

Harry contornou a mesa sorrateiramente, ainda segurando fortemente a arma na mão, havia um ar de divertimento emanando de seus olhares. Hermione entendeu aquela aproximação como um risco iminente, tomando uma reação imediatamente. A castanha ergueu-se ligeira de sua cadeira, de modo tão abrupto que deixou com que a mesma tombasse para trás, estava visivelmente assustada e temerosa pelo o que o rapaz faria a seguir. Sem muitas escapatórias, ela recuou alguns passos para trás e colidiu contra o corpo de Draco que, no mesmo instante, lhe abraçou forte. Era como se pudesse protegê-la daquela forma, mesmo que não houvesse chances algumas para eles caso Harry realmente fizesse uso daquela arma.

- Que tal uma demonstração nela, Malfoy? – Harry se pronunciou, deixando escapar uma risada alta e que poderia ser interpretada como um total divertimento, sem que nenhum dos dois expressasse nenhum tipo de reação àquela afronta. - De vadias o mundo está cheio, não é mesmo? – completou, sorrindo de forma maligna e, no instante seguinte, capturando Hermione fortemente e trazendo-a para seu domínio. - Você não vai fazer falta, Mione.

- Solte-a, Potter, você não sabe o que está fazendo. – Draco pediu de forma até mesmo suplicante. Queria poder esbravejar suas palavras, mas sabia que não ajudaria em nada.

Visivelmente desesperado com a situação, Draco levou as mãos à cabeça e tentou controlar seus nervos, estavam cada vez mais à flor da pele.

Draco estivera distraído o suficiente a ponto de não conseguir evitar que o moreno retirasse Hermione de perto de si. Teria de haver alguma forma de contornar toda aquela confusão, mas agora suas preocupações resumiam-se em trazê-la de volta para sua posse e protegê-la o quanto pudesse ser capaz.

Harry não parecia ser mais a mesma pessoa de sempre, havia algo de diferente nele e podia ser observado no modo como estava agindo e em todas as barbaridades que estava dizendo. Era verdade que a descoberta de uma traição e o rompimento de um noivado que havia desejado tanto foram choques extremamente perturbadores para ele, mas nada justificava extrapolar os limites daquela forma.

- Harry, não faça isso. – Hermione pediu-lhe com a voz chorosa, tentava soltar-se, mas era inútil, estava fortemente segura com um dos braços de Harry em torno de seu pescoço.

- Cale a boca, Hermione. – Harry a bronqueou, apertando-a contra seu corpo ainda mais forte, havia uma tremulação significativa na mão que segurava a arma, provavelmente pela pouca experiência que deveria ter com a mesma. – Olha só em que nível nós chegamos, Mione. Eu pensei que você me amasse, que iríamos nos casar e viver juntos pelo resto de nossas vidas. Mas você me traiu, com o nosso inimigo.

Suas palavras eram vociferadas com autoridade, mas soavam absurdas em todos os aspectos possíveis. Arquitetando em sua cabeça modos de fazer com o moreno parece com aquelas atitudes, Draco decidiu que só haveria uma forma de fazê-lo, e precisava se arriscar para isso. Inesperadamente, Draco avançou sobre Harry e acertou-lhe um soco certeiro bem diante da face, ao mesmo tempo em que se apressou para contê-lo e tentar retirar a arma de seu domínio.

Harry tentou mostrar resistência à emboscada em que havia caído, mas não fora capaz, o louro parecia bem mais forte do que ele e, antes mesmo que pudesse ser dar conta, Draco já havia conseguido retirar a arma de sua mão.

E foi assim que aquela arma passou a brincar nas mãos de Draco. Ele não tinha idéia de como manuseá-la de verdade, mesmo que já a tivesse abrigado nas mãos anteriormente, mas não estava preparado para dar o uso devido a ela.

- Você vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar, Potter. – Draco impôs a ele, apontava-lhe a arma de forma ofensiva. – Quero que se mande daqui, Potter, essa brincadeira estúpida acabou.

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns longos instantes, os olhares que trocavam eram intensos e estavam banhados de tipos de irritação diferentes. Hermione estava jogada sobre o chão presa a um choro abafado, por alguns instantes havia mesmo pensado que seu fim estava próximo. Harry apalpou a região que fora acertada pelo soco e constatou uma grande concentração de sangue em seu nariz, o que apenas intensificava sua ira. Seu plano havia falhado e os lados do jogo haviam sido revertidos.

- Você é um covarde, Malfoy. – Harry despejou a ele, entre dentes. - E você é uma vadiazinha, Hermione. Definitivamente, vocês se merecem.

Aquelas não foram as palavras certas, Harry as usara da pior forma possível e, agora, havia conseguido despertar a raiva maligna que Hermione estava tentando conter durante todo aquele tempo. Sua repulsa por ele era ainda maior sabendo que o que ele achava dela era justamente aquilo que havia acabado de expor. Se era assim que as coisas deveriam funcionar, então entraria naquele jogo e daria sua cartada.

- Foda-se Harry. – Hermione disse a ele, erguendo-se do chão e postando-se ao lado de Draco, ainda estava fragilizada pelo medo de correr riscos, mas o ódio parecia pulsar frenético em suas veias. - Draco, aperte o gatilho.

- Isso mesmo, Malfoy! – Harry ousou, dando alguns passos para frente e obrigando o sonserino a impor ainda mais firme a arma contra ele. - Estoure os meus miolos e o caminho ficará livre pra vocês. É esse o plano, não é? Até que vocês são bem espertos. Está esperando o quê?

Apontar uma arma diante da cabeça de alguém parecia um trabalho fácil para qualquer um, mas não estava sendo para Draco. Não gostava de pensar na idéia de tirar a vida de alguém fazendo uso daquela arma, mas esse tipo de pensamento não o atormentava mais internamente. Estava cego de ódio, estava sentindo seu sangue ser bombeado ainda mais urgente por seu corpo, provocando-lhe sensações de urgência em acabar com aquela discussão. Ouviram uma risada alta e de pura zombaria escapar de Harry, mesmo que sua condição estivesse deplorável com todo aquele sangue escorrendo pelo nariz.

- Aperte o gatilho, Draco. – Hermione esbravejou firme, outra vez, ouvindo as risadas do moreno ainda mais fortes e ainda mais irritantes. – Agora, Draco!

E então um disparo...


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**20:15, sexta-feira, 4 de dezembro, Three Shells Beach**

As ruas estavam vazias, completamente despovoadas àquela hora da noite. Ainda era cedo, mas não para uma cidadezinha interiorana da Inglaterra, os moradores de Southend costumavam dormir cedo. Tudo o que podia ser ouvido, por aquelas estradas, era o ronco do motor da caminhonete de Draco e as respirações ofegantes dentro daquele automóvel, assim como um choro sendo abafado sem muito êxito. Os vidros do carro estavam fechados, mas era uma noite extremamente quente, logo, a temperatura no interior do automóvel era ainda mais alta e insuportável. O suor escorria pela testa de Draco, encharcava sua camiseta e tornava aquele momento ainda mais difícil de lidar. Hermione sentia um perto desconfortável em seu peito, estava em estado de choque com tudo o que presenciara, mas mesmo assim ainda era capaz de reconhecer aquele caminho em que estavam seguindo, já o havia feito anteriormente com Draco e não fazia muito tempo.

Estavam indo à praia, e sabiam que deveria estar desabitada como sempre estivera em todas as outras noites. Seguiam em velocidade cada vez mais acelerada. Os dedos de Draco escorregavam sobre o volante, havia um liquido de odor nauseante em sua mão. Era sangue. E não era o seu sangue.

Em uma freada brusca, Draco estacionou o carro de qualquer forma ao lado do calçadão da praia, não podia escutar o som das ondas nem do mar agitado, os vidros do carro estavam embaçados devido às suas respirações arfantes. Deitou a cabeça contra o encosto de seu banco e deixou que sua cabeça remodelasse os fatos, enquanto apertava os dedos fortemente contra o volante em uma manifestação de nervosismo.

- Nós não tivemos culpa, tivemos Draco?

O que ele iria responder a ela? Ele não sabia que tipo de resposta dar àquela pergunta. Seus olhos estavam arregalados fitando o teto sobre sua cabeça, embora o carro estivesse escuro e pouco pudessem enxergar. Hermione conteve mais um dos seus soluços e recolheu o rosto entre as mãos, visivelmente desesperada com o rumo que a discussão tivera.

Após alguns poucos segundos com o rosto escondido entre os dedos, Hermione escutou o barulho típico das travas do carro serem destravadas. Ergueu seu olhar para o banco do motorista e tudo o que visualizou foi a porta sendo grosseiramente fechada.

Hermione se apressou em sair do carro, também, mas não sem antes conferir o pequeno compartimento ao lado da marcha, onde a arma do crime havia sido posta e onde, agora, constatara que não estava mais.

- Draco, espere. – chamou por ele, correndo em direção à sua silhueta ao longe, descendo as escadas que davam para a praia. - O que você vai fazer, Draco?

Estava temerosa quanto ao que ele tentaria fazer com aquela arma nas mãos, mas suas preocupações esvaíram-se de dentro de si no mesmo instante em que ele deixou que a arma escorregasse por seus dedos e caísse sobre a areia, onde também deixou seus chinelos sem interromper a caminhada, rumo ao mar. Quando pensou que não haveria com o que se preocupar, então temeu que ele cometesse alguma loucura uma vez dentro do mar.

- Draco, por favor, me espere. – gritou mais uma vez, correndo ainda mais rápido e conseguindo alcançá-lo a beira do mar.

- Eu não queria ter feito aquilo, Hermione. – disse a ela, virando-se para encará-la e deixando transparecer todo o seu nervosismo.

- Eu sei que não, Draco.

Nada do que ela dissesse a ele, agora, iria diminuir a carga de culpa que ele estava carregando nas costas e que sabia que possuía. Draco tentou levar as mãos ao cabelo mas, quando prestes a realizar o ato, lembrou que estavam sujas de sangue. O sangue de Harry. Um sangue que ele havia derramado com um disparo de arma de fogo. Um disparo que poderia ter sido evitado. Um disparo efetuado em um momento em que estivera completamente fora de si com a série de acusações e ofensas que havia recebido de sua vítima.

- Ele pediu pra que eu perdesse a cabeça, você viu Hermione. – disse a ela, enxugando o suor de sua testa com os punhos, estava agitado e movia-se como se estivesse até mesmo embriago.

- Tudo bem, Draco. – Hermione tentou confortá-lo, mesmo que seu choro que havia acabado de retornar não fosse um bom exemplo de alguém que estava tentando manter a calma. - A gente não precisa ficar pensando nisso agora.

Ele não era um assassino, nunca fora, nem mesmo quando estivera prestes a se unir à Voldemort. Draco tinha um histórico obscuro, mas não era nem de longe um assassino. Ainda transtornado, Draco seguiu em direção ao mar e adentrou o mesmo. Sentir a água gelada bater contra seu corpo diminuía um pouco do calor que emanava de sua pele. Deixou que o volume de água batesse de encontro aos seus joelhos e abaixou-se para lavar as mãos, esfregando-as de forma rude e livrando-se do sangue que estava impregnado nelas.

Hermione seguia até ele, havia algumas gotas de sangue em seus braços e precisava lavá-los também. Quando próxima dele, já dentro do mar e imitando-o na lavagem dos braços, ouviu-o iniciar um novo diálogo.

- Por que será que eu só faço coisas erradas, Granger?

- Nós erramos juntos, Draco. – apressou-se em contradizê-lo.

- Eu matei um homem Hermione. – disse a ela, fitando-a fixamente nos olhos.

- Eu sei disso. – afirmou, sua voz baixa e sendo tomada por uma onda forte de dor por aquele tipo de certeza.

Sim, e o homem em questão era o seu ex-noivo, era a pessoa por quem ainda sentia algo, mesmo que nada comparado ao que sentia por Draco.

- Você não precisa fingir que está tudo bem e que eu não sou um assassino, Hermione. – Draco disse a ela, jogando, agora, uma quantidade considerável de água contra o rosto.

- Não é nada disso, Draco. – interrompeu depressa naquela idéia que soava absurda para ela. - Você não percebe que eu também me sinto assim?

- Não, Hermione. – Draco discordou dela, não fazia sentido algum, para ele, ouvi-la dizer que se sentia culpada. - Fui eu quem puxou aquele maldito gatilho.

- Eu pedi pra que você fizesse isso, esqueceu? – retrucou ligeira, forçando-o a encará-la nos olhos.

- Eu não fiz aquilo por você, Hermione. – despejou sobre a ela, sua voz baixa e rouca, eram suas piores verdades. - Eu o matei porque eu quis.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente com aquelas palavras, sentiu o choro ameaçar se desprender de sua garganta novamente, mas seu esforço para evitar que isto acontecesse era ainda maior, assim como para manter o contato visual entre eles.

- E eu realmente quis que você o matasse, Draco. – disse a ele, por fim, sua voz igualmente sussurrante, enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam por sua face. - E então? Você é o único que pode sentir culpa aqui?

- Eu fiz com que você rompesse o seu noivado e ainda matei o cara que iria ser seu noivo, Hermione. – Draco insistiu, fitando-a firme, mas suas palavras soavam irônicas, era uma história realmente absurda, mas completamente verdadeira.

Por mais intensos que os seus batimentos fossem, assim como as pontas fortes em seu peito pela dor da perda e do assassinato, Hermione ainda teve uma reação inesperada diante daquelas últimas palavras de Draco.: deixou que uma risada fraca escapasse de seus pulmões. Fora um riso nervoso, mas aquilo tudo era realmente inacreditável.

Hermione aproximou-se de Draco e o abraçou sem pedir permissão alguma. Os braços de Draco demoraram para retribuir ao abraço, mas quando o fizera, fora uma retribuição intensa. O louro escondeu sua face entre os cabelos dela, queria ser capaz de chorar, seria uma boa forma de expor todo seu nervosismo pela brutalidade que havia cometido.

- Você matou _Harry Potter_, Draco. – Hermione disse a ele, apertando-o ainda mais firme, por alguma razão estava agindo insana, uma vez que seu estado de nervos não lhe dava muitas opções. – Percebe a gravidade disso? _Harry Potter... _

- Você não está ajudando em nada, sabia? – retrucou a ela, deixando que um riso fraco se desprendesse dessa vez de sua garganta.

Mantiveram-se abraçados por longos minutos, sentindo apenas a brisa um pouco fria daquela região litorânea e as ondas quebrando-se contra seus corpos. Eles não sabiam o que pensar, ao certo, de tudo o que havia acontecido, nem mesmo sabiam o que deveriam fazer. Nada que arquitetavam em suas cabeças parecia o melhor a ser feito. Tratava-se de um assassinato, era mais grave do que qualquer outro tipo de crime.

- Não interessam quais sejam as impressões digitais naquela maldita arma, Draco... – Hermione iniciou, afastando-se dele e fincando seus olhares firmes nos dele. - ...Eu estava ao seu lado quando tudo aconteceu.

Mesmo que isso fosse verdade, ainda assim o mentor daquele crime havia sido ele, se as culpas tivessem que ser aplicadas a alguém, seria apenas a ele. Ainda nervoso Draco se afastou dela e retirou-se dali, sentindo as pernas pesadas pelo tecido de sua calça jeans encharcada. Apanhou a arma nas mãos, novamente, estava jogada sobre a areia e estava um pouco suja de sangue. Dispersou seus olhares pela praia e pensou no que faria com aquela arma, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione se aproximava dele. Sem pensar muito mais, Draco arremessou a arma o mais forte que pode para longe, deixando que a mesma afundasse entre as ondas do mar. Estava se livrando da prova do crime, das suas digitais deixadas sobre a arma, mas ainda assim não havia se livrado da culpa. Ela ainda estava presente, atormentando-o internamente.

- Você me desculpa, Hermione? – indagou a ela, trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo e afagando-lhe os cabelos, enquanto levava-a junto consigo em direção a areia, sentando-se com ela atada junto ao seu peito.

- Pare com isso, Draco. – pediu a ele, abraçando-o o mais forte que pôde, agora seu choro estava sob controle. - Quem não está ajudando em nada, agora, é você.

Não disseram mais absolutamente nada após aquelas palavras, permaneceram ali, calados, sentados, abraçados e de olhos fechados. Foram longos minutos de divagações profundas, remoendo cenas e fatos, analisando situações e decisões, ponderando possíveis escolhas e tentando arquitetar um modo de buscar absolvição naquelas culpas. Não havia, e eles sabiam disso.

- Você deve ter algum distúrbio, sabia? – Draco disse a ela, aconchegando-a entre suas pernas e contra seu corpo.

- Tem certeza? – indagou a ele, não sabia onde aquela conversa chegaria mais estava curiosa. – Posso saber qual?

- Me querer. – Draco respondeu a ela, sorrindo meio lábio com aquele diálogo e, por fim, completando – Ninguém, em sã consciência, iria me querer.

Hermione sorriu com as palavras dele. Era verdade, ela realmente o queria, e muito. Havia descoberto nele, uma fonte de vida, sentia-se, mais do que nunca, completamente ligada a ele.

- Então você também deve ter um distúrbio. – Hermione disse a ele, esperando que ele correspondesse à sua brincadeira, também.

- E qual seria?

- Apontar armas contra a cabeça de noivos indefesos. – respondeu para ele, afundando sua face contra o peito dele e contendo mais um choro com uma risada forçada. De indefeso ela sabia que Harry não tinha absolutamente nada.

- Ah, bom... Por um segundo pensei que você iria dizer "desejar mulheres comprometidas".

Deixaram um riso fraco escapar ao mesmo tempo, aquela situação não poderia ser mais difícil de lidar.

- Pode ser, também. – Hermione disse a ele, não conseguindo mais conter suas lágrimas.

- Nós vamos fugir, Hermione. – Draco informou a ela, erguendo-se da areia e pondo-se de pé com ela em seus braços. – Eu não quero responder por esse crime, e não quero que você pague por ele de nenhuma forma possível. Nós vamos fugir juntos!

Estava decidido, mesmo que ela discordasse da idéia, não havia forma alguma de sair daquela situação sem pagar pelo crime. Poderia ser um ato rude, covarde e insano, mas eles julgavam ser o melhor e nada os faria mudar de idéia. Era inacreditável a forma como as coisas haviam mudado desde os primeiros instantes em que se desejaram pela primeira vez até aquele momento em que se encontravam, agora.

Talvez, se eles pudessem prever que aquele seria o fim, poderiam ter evitado o sentimento terrível de culpa e a dor da perda. E, talvez, não precisariam ponderar se deveriam ou não permanecer ali e responder pelos atos mal pensados.

A única certeza que os consumia era a de que não havia razões para não permanecerem juntos, agora mais do que nunca. Hermione deixou que seu choro se intensificasse ainda mais, era seu desabafo ensandecido pela perda proposital. O amor que eles sentiam um pelo o outro curaria qualquer dor causada... seja pela culpa... seja pela perda.

**Fim**


End file.
